


Superlove

by ubgghhhhhhhh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubgghhhhhhhh/pseuds/ubgghhhhhhhh
Summary: Have you ever had something terrible happen, and it felt like deja vu? Well, that has been my life for as long as I can remember. Who am I? I'm Claire Johnson, and this is my story. Well, my story and my boyfriends.... and his brothers. I guess I have to call it our story. The Winchesters and I decide to write this down to help me. With what? I know your asking. Well, you better read our story to find out.A fanfic about the Winchesters and a girl they meet, and they both can't get enough of her. But is their future embedded in her past?I don't want to give things away in the description, but it's cute, I think.Please read in order!!! And comments are incredibly welcome. I feed off other's excitement for the things I write. Please tell me what you like.I would like it to be as accurate as possible, and knowing my memory, it won't if I go based on it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Intro

Hi

This is set to the middle of season 10. If you read while you are not caught up, you will get some spoilers

I'm very new at this so if you like something, please inform me because I'm very self-conscious about my writing and I know that is probably something a lot of people say

I will try to update this as often as possible.

Hope you enjoy 😁

I also wish to inform you about Claire she is 23, (you learn this in the "4" chapter) she lives with her mom and brother, her brother's name is Nathaniel, he is in 1st grade, she is going to college to be a doctor.

I think that's enough. 😄😄


	2. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean are looking for a case. Sam keeps a steady eye on Dean. But when he found it he had to use both eyes to read the article:

"3 found dead in a small city outside of Columbus."

As Sam read, he became more curious and was beginning to feel drawn to this city called Newark. "Sam, it's been 5 minutes since you've looked at me. What did you find?" Dean hesitated to hear his answer, but when his brother spoke, he listened.

"Well, it sounds like a wendigo in this city in Ohio."

"Okay then, Ohio it is."

After a long, painful silence during their ride, Dean said: "You know you have to talk to me during this investigation, right?"

"Yes. I don't know what to say right now." I can't tell him about anything since Cas and I started looking for ways to cure the mark.

"Well, you could tell me more about this case. So five bodies in total and the victims all lived in this city and were found in this park?"

"Right, and this park is a great place because nobody ever goes there but the kids in the neighborhood and people who stop there to get off the trail right next to the park."

"Where are the nearest woods?"

"Well, that's the only problem. There are trees but no caves, no dark holes, nothing. Just a bunch of apartment buildings. That's the only thing that doesn't make sense."

"He could be new and just hides wherever he can."

"Maybe."

They pulled into the park's parking lot early in the morning, and the sheriff turned his head. The boys flashed their badges. The sheriff just nodded and took them over to the bodies. "Have you two ever seen anything like this?" The sheriff questioned.  
"A long time ago," Dean said slowly.

"If you can be of any help, it would be appreciated," the sheriff said.

"Thank you, sir," Sam said.

As the sheriff left, Dean turned to Sam. "Not a very chatty man, is he? We didn't even get his name. What do you think?" He asked, glancing at the three bodies at their feet.

"A wendigo's pattern, for sure. But how is he doing this?"

"I'm telling you, he's brand new and just doesn't care."

"I still think we should look at the other two bodies."

"Yeah, okay."

When they got to the morgue at 8, they learned the bodies had been cremated.

"Really, in a still-open investigation!" Dean groaned.

"It was the family's decision, and I had gotten everything I could have gotten from the bodies. I allowed it," the coroner said with a shrug.

"Wow, okay," Dean said as he and Sam walked out. 

"Well, that was a bust," Sam said as they were driving to the motel. It was still before noon.

"At least I didn't kill him or try to inflict bodily harm upon him." As Dean heard the words that came out of his mouth, he realized what his brother would say, so he added: "What? That could have happened."

When Sam heard that, he thought that's the point. That's the first thing you thought. 

When they got to the motel, Dean went straight to the fridge for a beer, and Sam went straight to work on his laptop.

They were quiet for a long hour of Sam typing and clicking and Dean drinking. Then Sam found something, and Dean could tell.  
"What?" Dean asked.

"Just something about the case. I found a missing person report for a man who lives in the area around where the victims were found. This man's wife says he works from 2 pm to 11 pm, so she never really sees him, but they usually text on a regular schedule when he wakes up when he goes to work when she goes to work. Well, they haven't talked in two days."

"That's around the time the bodies started showing up. Let's go."


	3. Claire's View

I woke to a disturbing shake. "What, Nathan?"

"Some dudes are here."

"Did you talk to them?"

"No."

"Then they probably left," I said sleepily. My period has been such an ass, and it only started today.

"Will you please come to look, Clairebear?"

Out of desperation to sleep, I agreed and sleepily stumbled down the stairs two at a time. Downstairs was unusually dark, so when I opened the door, I almost couldn't see them. After a moment, I could make out that they were looking me up and down like they were confused. Then I felt it. I wasn't wearing any pants. I was so glad I was wearing a long shirt. "Come in and sit. I'll be right back."

"You're just going to leave us alone in your house?" the short one asked.

"No, I'll be back in a second and I'm sending my brother down. It's not like I can't call the cops." I closed the door.

"Claire, I don't think you are wearing any pants."

"A couple of seconds too late, buddy."

"Who's that?" the taller one asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"My brother. Who are you?" I realized I should ask as Nathaniel came down the stairs with some booty shorts for me. "Thanks, bro." As I pulled them on, they flashed their badges.

"Nathaniel, can you go get my phone off my bed?"

"Is Briana here?" the short one cut in.

"No, but she should be back soon I think, yeah," I said as I glanced at the clock behind me. I saw in the mirror next to it my blond hair was in knots. I felt disgusting. I needed to explain a lot. "I don't know if you could tell, but he just woke me up," I stammered as Nathaniel came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Claire, you said not to open the door to strange people I don't know," he pouted.

"Hey, I'm not blaming you, and I'm not blaming them. I just wanted to say it out loud, so they understood some stuff," I said, trying to unknot my hair.

"Okay, maybe you two can help us. We wanted to talk about Jonathan," the short one stated sternly.

I rolled my hazel eyes at his name practically on instinct. I started to hate myself when the tall one started talking again.  
"What?" he asked. 

"Nothing. He's Nathaniel's dad. He's always working late, but he hasn't been home in a couple of days. What do you want to know?" As I said that last part, I looked down and not at the beautiful eyes trying to see through me. I felt my tone get a little harsher, too, which made me hate myself more. I didn't even know their names, yet the tall one could almost read my mind.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

"Please never call me that again. Just call me Claire," I said, trying to avoid his questions and stare.

"Well, I'm Sam, and that's Dean." When he said this, I was confused. Something was wrong with this picture.

"Nathan, can you go get that book I was reading to you?" When he was out of earshot, I said: "Can I see your badges again?"

After a questioning look at each other, they revealed them.  
"Okay, who are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam faked.

"Yeah, these are fake. The seal was redone, it's expired, and your initials don't match what you've said."

"Okay, you won't believe us-" Dean interrupted.

"Hey, I wasn't finished...but you're right. I don't usually trust people who lie to my face the second we meet." I noticed I was getting louder again, so I quickly shut my mouth.

"Well, we didn't lie about our first names or why we are here, at least," Dean said.

"And I didn't lie about wanting to know if you were okay." His eyes were making me dizzy. I almost can't handle it anymore.

"You better have a perfect explanation," I started as Nathan came down the stairs and handed me the book, "for this." I held it out to them. I knew what it meant. They were huge liars if this theory of mine was right. I texted a girl I heard of who has seen the author and the characters in the book. I asked her if I sent her a picture of these guys if she could tell me if my theory was correct.

After a while of looking at the book and each other, they finally looked at me. Sam's deep eyes were sad, and Dean's large eyes were mad. I notice she texted me back before they could talk.

 _Yeah, of course, those guys were awesome,_ her text read.

I quickly snapped a pic of them and sent it before they could talk. Dean asked, "What was that?"

"That was a camera flash. That usually means someone took a picture of you, grandpa," Sam said, then, "why did you take a picture of us?"

Before I could answer, my screen flashed.

_Yep, that's Sam and Dean Winchester. Tell them I said hi!_

"Becky sends her love. Get out," I said, tears filling my eyes.  


"Claire-" Sam started, his eyes searching for a part of me that could be reasoned with. That tipped me over the edge.

"No, Sam! I can't do this. You're never going to talk to my mother. Leave!" I screamed through my tears.

"Clairebear, what's wrong? Who's Becky?" Nathan asked.

"Nobody, lil man. They just have more people to talk to."

"Claire-" Dean tried. For the first time, I noticed his green eyes, seeing me, and wanting me. I freaked.

"Dean! Just go!"  
As they left their eyes tore through me, and because Sam was the closest, I ran at him from behind and hugged him crying. When I realized what was going on, I pushed him out and slammed the door.


	4. Sam's View

"Well, that was weird," Dean said.

"Yeah, I wanna go back." I turned. All I wanted was to try to talk to her.

"Sammy, she's pissed. We need to come back later. If she even wants us to."

"But that's the point. Did you see how upset she got? We have to tell her where we are staying so she can come when she's ready." I just wanted to see her again. I had to.

"Well then you can go, Sammy, she seems less pissed at you. You got a hug." That sounded jealous, but I didn't care. I had to see her.

"It was backward, and she was sobbing. She pushed me away from her too." I knocked on the door and heard Dean shut his car door.

"What do you want, Sam." She said with her head looking down. I think it was because I was staring at her in the house.

"I just wanted to tell you where we will be in case you change your mind about us." She ran to me and hugged me again. I was so confused, but I wasn't an idiot; she is beautiful. I hugged her back. I'm glad I did.

"We are going with you. So we can talk."

When we got back to the motel, she told her brother to sit and watch tv. She motioned to us to stay quiet. The only reason I could think of was that she didn't want her brother to hear.

"Well, do you wanna explain why you are so mad at us?" Dean seemed mad.

"Cause I don't like liars. Especially liars who don't care." She looked right at Dean. I had to stop them from starting at each other.

"Okay, you two. Tell us about Jonathan." I can see the way he looks at her. Like he admires her. Like he was picturing his life with her. I know that because that's how I look at her, and that's what I see.

"He's a jerk. My mom always says that's how he was raised. But since he knows he is a jerk, he could change but doesn't, so he wants to be that way." She realizes she's crying. Before I could, Dean hands her a tissue. She smiles and mouths, thank you. As I sit waiting for her to continue, hating myself, she starts up again. "He" racing her arm to point at the small boy she cares so much about "he is the only good thing that that bastard had anything to do with. That little angel, one of the only two men in my life I will always need."

I grabbed her hand gently. I could tell she needed it. She held my hand back and gently squeezed till she stopped crying. Then she stood and brought her brother over. "Can you tell us about your dad, little man," I questioned.

"He goes to work before I get out of school, and Claire comes to get me. I go to bed before he gets home from work. But mommy gets texts from him, telling me he loves me and what we are going to do that weekend. But Claire watches me for them both. I help her with her school work, and she helps me with mine. She feds me, helps me get an outfit. She loves me, and I love her."

"That's sweet," I tell him. I wanted to understand Claire, and that would help if I can understand him.

"What do you and your dad usually do on the weekends?" Dean examined.

"He sits on his...well, you know and plays on his IPad. He barely looks at Nathaniel, let alone plays with him, or hugs him or talks to him." Claire realized she was the one talking. She shut her mouth and let Nathaniel finish. I thought that was cute. She was so emotional about this.

"It's what she said, but I don't notice because once Claire sees that's what he's done again, she plays with me," Nathan whispered.

"Um....when do you need to be home?" Dean stammered. I looked at him, confused, and that's when I saw it. He was tearing up. Claire must have noticed because she told him.

"Not till 3. Hey, buddy, do you wanna go watch more Spongebob."

"Yeah." Nathan bellowed.

"Here, I'll take him," I said. I pulled him up, and I took him over to the bed and sat him down. As we watched, I noticed Claire and Dean talking. Then he grabbed her hand, and they looked into each other's eyes. For a moment, I thought they were going to kiss. But before they could, Claire looked away to Nathaniel and I. I tried to turn away before she saw me looking at them, but she saw me. She seemed sad for me. So eventually, she walked over to us and sat on the other bed and watched Spongebob.


	5. Dean's View

I watched her for a moment laughing with her brother and mine. After a while, I walked over and sat next to her with them. When that episode was over, it was already 2:50, so we took them home with a lot of protests.

"Thanks, boys. That was fun." Claire said.

"We should do it again sometime," I chuckled. I just wanted to ease some tension.

"Dean. If you ever need anything, call okay?" Sam squeaked, handing Claire our card. I thought it was funny because it had our FBI names in it. But I guess it didn't matter cause it still had our numbers.

"I will. Sam, Dean."She said my name quicker, barely glancing at me. I'm sure it has something to do with our earlier conversation, but I wasn't about to make her upset. It would have been wonderful tho if we had kissed. As they walked inside, I heard a loud bunch of people yell surprise. But Claire stopped right in the doorway. She turned to us and looked determined to do something. She ran at us, but she stopped running by kissing Sammy. When they were done, she hugged me. "It's his birthday. I was supposed to take him to the park so they could get set up. You guys were a very nice distraction." As she said, the last phrase, she was walking backward away from us. I am very hurt. 

I tried not to think of her and what had happened today, but my idjit brother was smiling. I couldn't take it anymore. "Could you just stop." I hollered.

"Why? You are just mad, you got a hug, and I got a beautiful, passionate kiss." He threw in my face.

"No. I can't handle you smiling like a bitch," I yelled. We just sat for a while in complete silence, but he kept right on smiling, and I was getting pissed off. Then we finally got to the motel. I barreled in straight to a beer. He just sat and looked for places to eat.

"You want your special order, Dean." Sam was trying to catch my attention. "Oh, look, there's Claire." I looked. I shouldn't have, but I did. Of course, she wasn't there, and he just laughed at me. Finally, I got up and pushed his chair so he would fall. I started laughing his ridiculous laugh to piss him off.

Once we finally got our food, we scarfed it down like it was going to be our last meal. I heard it first, so I got to pick up our FBI phone before Sam even noticed it was ringing. I shook my finger at him and answered with "hell-o."

"Dean." She cried. I could hear how scared she was, which pushed me into the 'do-stupid-stuff-think-about-its-consequences-later' mode. I sat up straight and looked my brother dead in the eyes and mouthed, "Car!"

"What's wrong?"

"Something is here, Dean. It just started banding on the door, so I ran Nathan up the stairs. I told him not to move from under my bed till I came for him." As she finished, I had already started the car and was speeding to the exit. I was going to save her and her family no matter what.

"Did you see it?"

"Yes. It busted in and came running at me. My mom stabbed it. It's moaning, Dean."

"Hey, it's okay. We are almost there. We will be through your door in less than a minute."

"Dean, I just wanted to make you mad." I knew she was talking about kissing Sam. She wasn't going to apologize, not like this. "I didn't know I was going to need you."

"Hey. Stop it you are going to get out of that house alive. Then I will listen to your apology."

"Dean I lo- it's moving Dean. Oh my God, it's trying to get up. Hurry, please."

"I just pulled in, tell your mom to go upstairs and hide, Claire. Tell her to hide and not come out no matter what she hears."

"Okay. She's gone, what should I do?"

"Do you still have the knife?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I want you to stab it straight through where its heart should be and then step back as far as you can. Okay."

"Okay." I heard her grunt and a hollow scream as I walked in and shot it with a flare gun. It screamed and disintegrated. "Is it dead?" I hear her whisper before I could see her.

"Yes. Now come here." I grabbed her and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. But I noticed it still hurt my brother. "Okay, get your brother and your mom, but give Sam and me some time to clean up this mess."

"Okay. Sam, are you okay?" She finally noticed his sad puppy dog face. It made me happy to see she was paying more attention to me.

"Yeah, just mad I didn't get to shoot the bastard myself." He smiled, even though I could tell we all knew it was a lie.

"Okay, then. See you two in a few."

As Sam and I cleaned up the ashes and burn marks, I hear her come down the stairs with her family. After her mom thanked us, Claire pulled us to the side. "That's him, isn't it." I understood what she was asking.

"Yeah, we think so," Sam stated.

"I want to come with you two." She seemed determined to get her way, but I still had to try to stop her.

"No way. You have a life and a family. We can't take that away from you." I tried, but she was... well her so when she said it again I wasn't the one arguing with her.

"What about your classes?" Sam argued.

"It's all online so that I can take them anywhere."

"What about your family?"

"They just lost two major bill eaters. At first, they will feel like they have less money, but they will have more once they get rid of the stuff they won't use."

"What about Dean and I?"

"What about you two?"

"Well, we will have a lot more to argue about if your here."

"Yeah, but you will have someone to bitch and kick your asses when you do."

"Sammy, I don't think we are getting off with this one." I contribute.

"Fine. If your mom and Nathaniel are okay with it."

"As long as I talk to them as much as possible, they will be fine with it. I'm 23 years old. They don't need me."

"Alright, then pack your bags. When Sam and I get back, we'll leave." I holler. She takes off just running to the house. After I hugged Nathaniel, we took off to the motel. Grabbed our stuff, checked out. Of course, we came back for our girl who was waiting for us, and she gave us both a kiss on the cheek and a short hug.

"Where is Nathan?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, where's your mom?" I asked.

"I put him to bed after you left, which took forever. My mom is inside asleep. After I got him to sleep, we got him into daycare and got her an interview at 8 for a better paying job."

"Wow, you got them set up." I examined.

"I had to, and after she went to bed, I put all the crap they won't need on eBay and got them set up with a smaller apartment and set the cable up to be transferred over there with the expensive stuff they won't need, removed."

"Whoa, you're a magic goddess." Sam burst. When he realized he said that out loud, he said, "let's get going. It's a long trip back to Kansas." We all piled into the car.

"When can I drive?" She questioned okay with Sam's conversation change.

"When I see you drive something not as precious to me and do amazing," I stated.

"Okay, then. Goodnight, boys."

"You're going to sleep?" I stammered.

"Yes, Dean. It's what normal people do when they can't do the driving on a road trip."

"Huh? I guess I've never really noticed. Sam does it tho."

"I guess it must not have mattered that much. Oooo, turn it up, cuties." I was perplexed about that last bit, but then I realized what song it was-"Back in Black by ACDC"- I stopped caring. But then I got super confused when I saw Sam's sad face again till I looked at Claire. Like me, she was mouthing every word.

"This is one of my all-time favorite songs! My dad used to turn on the car radio and open all the doors and the trunk. Then he would crank it up in our house and open the front windows and door. It sounded so amazing. My dad said that was what it sounds like at a concert. So know, anytime I listen to a song cranked up like that, it has to be one of the songs he played, or I get a headache."

After a couple of songs, Sammy turned the music down. I glared at him for a moment then he pointed to the back. I looked and saw Claire sleeping. She looked so peaceful. If I could have, I would have watched her sleep all night. But when I glanced back again, Cas was there.

"Guys-" He started.

"Shhhhhh!" Sam and I whispered loudly. After Claire stirred a little, he proceeded to talk.

"Guys, there is a demon horde about 10 miles up this road. I don't know what they want, but they've got the entire road blocked off." Cas whispered. As I was thinking about what to do, Claire lifted her head, and it appeared to be too fast because she proceeded to look dizzy.

"Hi, Cas." She whispered very quietly.

"How does she know me?" Cas stared at Claire. My brother and I tried to answer, but Claire told him.

"I read the books." She said all-knowingly.

"Oh, okay. Who are you?"

"My name is Claire."

"Why are you here?"

"I asked them to take me with them."

"Why did they let you come?"

"I think they like me," she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, we like her cause she's awesome, not like we want to marry her like." Sam stammered. At this, Cas whispered in her ear something inaudible, but they laughed.

"What's so funny?" I wanted to know.

"Cas just said he could smell love all over you two. I couldn't help myself, so I laughed." She kept laughing until she started coughing. That's when she pulled out a water bottle and chugged it.

"Do you want me to fill this up?" Cas offered.

"If you want to." She seemed confused when she hands it to him. He disappeared for about 10 seconds. After he gave it back to her, she sipped on it, and her eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

"Niagara Falls." He said as calm as if he said he got it from a water fountain.

"Niagara Falls?!?" She yelled.

"Yes. Why?"

"How?"

"I held it to the water until it was full."

"Thanks, Cas."

"Your welcome." He just watched her drink the water for a moment.

"Hey, Claire. How do you feel about tattoos?" I questioned

"I like them why?" She responded

"Cause you're getting one right now."

"Why? Oh, so I don't get possessed. Right, okay. Let's go."

When we pulled in, she seemed okay with this, but as we got closer to the door, she seemed more nervous.

"Don't worry. It's not as horrible as it seems." I tried.

"Thanks, Dean. Do you think you could sit with me?" She asked as if she didn't know what I would say.

"Of course, I will. I'll even hold your hand if you want."

"Thanks."

"No problem, sweetheart." When we showed the girl want she wanted, she asked Claire what color she wanted.

"Will it still work?" She looked at us.

"Um, most likely." Sam tried.

"Oh, okay, then light blue, please." Her tattoo lady looked taken aback and told Claire she was the only person to say please for their tattoos. "That's sad. They should always be nice to a person with a sharp needle who is in charge of writing what they want permanently on their bodies." With that, the lady smiled, and she started. Claire started clenching up. So I reached for her hand, and she took it. She mouthed, "Thanks again." "Your welcome," I mouthed back.

"That was fun," Sammy said as we were leaving.

"Yeah. I like it." She looked at her new tattoo with pride. She reached for my hand. I let her take it even though I knew it might make my brother mad. I didn't care anymore. I opened her door for her, and she slipped right in. I closed the door, and once I get in, I noticed my brother's glare, but I didn't care. I adjusted my mirror so I could see her face, and I pulled out on the road. 

"Okay, here's the plan. You two are going to get so low because they probably don't know you are with us. If anyone sees you kill them." I handed Claire the demon knife. She looked scared, but I could tell it wasn't for her part in the plan. It was mine and Sam's part.

"What's your plan?" She questioned, knowing my answer.

"Kill as many of those idjits as possible." At this, she started to tear up. She whispered something to Cas, and he nodded reluctantly. I pretended not to notice. "Cas, if things go south, get her to the bunker and watch after her okay." He just nodded again, but this time, something was different. Still, I pretend not to notice.

Once we got close enough, I told them to get down. After a moment, I felt a hand on my elbow. I knew who it was in an instant. I reached her hand, and when we pulled in close enough to see them, I put her hand down with the rest of her. When we got within 20 feet, we stopped the car, turned it off, and got out.

"What's the problem?" Sam hollered.

"No problem. We are just on a mission to fetch your newest member." The middle one answered.

"What new member?" I was getting mad. How did they know about Claire?

"The girl Dean. We aren't stupid."

"Well, we don't know what you're talking about."

"Then, we will just kill all of you, including the girl."


	6. Claire's View 2

Cas and I are still stuck in the back, and I was getting nervous Cas hadn't told me what they were saying. Cas looked nervous. "Cas, what is going on?"

"The demons have asked for what they want, and of course, Sam and Dean are pretending they have no idea what they're talking about." After he said that, he got pale.

"Take us behind them so we can help them," I yelled. In a blink, we are behind, and I just listened to what they were talking about.

"No. That's not happening." Dean bellowed. He saw us and just shook his head. I stab a demon and then proceeded to grab another one and put the knife to her throat.

"Let us go, and it won't be a bloodbath...for you." I hollered.

"Ooo, a feisty one, I can see why you won't let us take her. She is so tasty." At this, I got confused, but Dean plunged his knife into that demon. I proceeded to stab mine in the chest. We all fought them off, and I started moving their cars. Mostly so I didn't have to hear them talk about what just happened. But when I was done, they were trying to express their side.

"Guys, I get it. You didn't know what they wanted till we got here, and Cas didn't tell me because he didn't want to freak me out. I get it I would have done the same thing to you." As I said the last phrase, I was walking backward away from them to the car, and I got in. I was terrified. Was I supposed to be used as leverage against the boys? But how did they even know about me? How did they know about how Sam and Dean feel about me? Eventually, the guys came back to the car.

"Is anybody hungry?" Dean asked.

"I could eat," Sam stated.

"Claire?" Dean questioned, slowly looking through me.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." I said, still staring out my window. We pulled into a diner. I ordered a mega breakfast platter. Dean ordered a mega bacon burger. Sam ordered a mega salad bowl. Cas got water. When we were about halfway through the meal, I asked, "Dean, can I drive Baby. Please. Just for an hour."

"Sure." He said without thinking. We all just stared at him with our mouths open. Dean closed mine and said, "What I trust you. You saved our asses out there."

"I've never gotten to drive the car, and I have saved your ass at least 30 times," Cas commented.

"Yeah, and I've saved your ass more than that, and I didn't get to drive the car first day." Sam bitches.

"Yeah, maybe because you keep calling it a car. I don't trust you as much because you have let me down, and Claire hasn't. Cas, you can't even drive well. Sam, you're my little brother who I hadn't talked to in months, of course, I didn't trust you with my previously favorite object in this world." Dean looked at me with those words. I was trying so hard not to freak out. "Claire barely even knows me." At this, I raised my finger at him and tried to talk, but Dean stopped me he realized his mistake. "She just met me, and she has not let me down in the 14 hours that I've known her. And she's saved our asses even tho we lied to her."

"Dean, if this is going to make problems I-" I started.

"No. It's no problem at all. The only rule I have, if you drive Baby, is that I ride shotgun."

"Okay." I was reluctant, but he was going to be right there with me.

When we were done, Cas paid, and we left. I got in the driver's seat, and Dean sat shotgun. I just drove, and Dean told me when to turn. Other than that, there was no talking. Then we had to stop at a gas station. Sam went to the restroom, and Dean and Cas went inside for supplies.

"What is a pretty little thing like you, filling up a pretty thing like that, in a dump like this, all alone." the man had a British accent. I knew I should feel terrified. I turned with a start. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I was just curious."

"What makes you think I'm alone."

"Well, the fact that you are alone and there are only a couple of bags in the car, and oh did I mention the fact that you're alone."

"One is in the restroom, and two are inside paying for the gas."

"Let me guess Moose is the one that is using the facility's and squirrel, and my favorite angel is paying."

"Crowley!" I was petrified.

"Aww, they told you about me."

"I read ahead."

"Oh. Well, this should be easy then." He tried to possess me.

"Ha. Blocked bitch." I yelled as loud as I could.

"Not for long sugar." He wrapped his hand tight around my tattoo and started to burn it off. I screamed and screamed, waiting for them to come to save me.

But they didn't.


	7. Sam's View 2

I thought I heard a scream, so I hurried out, but when I did, Claire was filling the car. I walked over and watched her. She looked like she wanted to talk, but she couldn't, and before I had a chance to ask her about it, Dean hopped out of the gas station.

"They didn't have licorice. Now I'm mad." He looked at Claire like I was, confused, but he was less wonderstruck by her behavior.

"You're so weird," I said, trying to catch his attention.

"Are you almost done, Claire?" Cas asked. She just nodded quickly, so we all became honestly wonderstruck.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Dean questioned, sitting next to her in the car. All she seemed to be able to do was shrug. She was starting to scare me. I know something is wrong. How do I get her to tell me? After she shrugs, she moved so fast to put the nozzle back and close the gas cover, and then she got into the car and put her seat belt on all in under 30 seconds. She was scaring me now. We were all silent, just staring at her till we got in the car as well. She started driving. Then I was the only one staring until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you giving us the silent treatment because we were silent earlier?" I questioned. She opened her mouth wide out of shock than just got angry.

"WOW! Have you ever felt control over someone after they fought you so hard trying to get her friends to see it wasn't her. Then all of a sudden, one of those jackasses pisses her off so much she tells you to screw it kill me, take over my body cause I'm done trying."

"Crowley!" Dean shouted, shocked.

"Yes. Finally, see Claire if you had just let me do my thing 10 minutes ago they would have known." He makes her voice deep and rough. So I can tell when she started up. "Yeah, but Dean wouldn't have let you drive." Crowley says, "Yeah, true. We make a good team." "Yeah, no. The second they get rid of you. I'm going to find you and kill you. For my cool tattoo." She yelled. Then out of nowhere, Crowley grabbed Dean's knife out of its case in his pocket and made her stab herself so far through the tip came out the other side of the seat.

"Claire!" I hollered.

"Well, that's what the little bitch's gets. Now where were we, oh right. Cas, have you felt it yet?"

"What?" He questioned.

"The attraction to her like she has a piece of you inside this hot body." When Crowley was finished, Cas had already gone pale.

"Yes. I felt it when I got in the car. I felt it more when she woke up."

"What?!?" Dean bellowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Your princess here has Cas' grace inside of her," Crowley stated. "Care to comment honey bunches of oats. No, okay, it's because she is trying to keep in control, but she can't enough cause she is bleeding. She doesn't want me to have access to her memories, so if she talks, she will die."

"What do you want, Crowley?" I gritted.

"People are we mad because I can just leave, you know--"

"NO!" We all hollered.

"I thought so, well, I just wanted to drop in and tell you about the grace and show you that I OWN YOUR ASSES." He hollered.

"Okay, then please let us help her." Dean cried out.

"Yes. That's the deal I'm driving to the nearest hospital to be able to save her in case Cas can't. Because we all know that might be harder for him."

"Okay," Dean said. "Cas be ready, please. Because once this starts, we won't be able to slow it down."

"Alrighty then," Crowley said when we pulled in. "See you, boys, later." He ripped out the knife and left. I instantly was worried about Claire. That was probably horrible for her to go through.

"Cas!" Dean screamed.

"I've got it." He replied.

"oww." She whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Claire. Cas is going to fix this." I tell her.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she whispers.

"Cas, what does that mean? Did you fix her?" Dean worried.

"She's fine, Dean, she fixed herself."

"What does that mean?" The rest of us said at once. We did a little chuckle, but it didn't last long.

"My grace saved you."

"Cas, is there any way to take it back?" She interrogated.

"Yeah, but it is going to take a while."

"That's fine I would like to drive a while first, though."

She drove off towards the bunker, but when we were halfway there, she was ready. I was still terrified.

"Cas, how does this work?" I question. I don't understand what is going on why wouldn't she want Cas' grace if it can protect her like that.

"We swap grace. But for her, it will take a couple of days for her human body to accept the grace. She has to go through a series of trials." That helps me a little. At least she won't be without grace at all.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"A week at most, but she is a strong girl. It will probably only take three days."

"Okay, Cas. I'm ready." Claire cuts in, hopping into the back seat.

"Cas is there a way you can help her while she is in there," Dean whispered so she couldn't hear.

"That's the plan," Cas replied.

"Okay, then. Go." Dean accepted. Cas climbed into the back with Claire, and she put her head in his lap, which made me uncomfortable because of the earlier conversation. But he started. Her eyes shook violently. Cas' hands fluttered from their position on her forehead. Then they were just still. Then Cas' eyes opened, but he still wasn't talking.

"Well..." I asked.

"Oh right," Cas remembered. "It went well. I have my grace, and Claire is starting the trials. In a moment, I'm going to help her."

"Okay, can you start now?" Dean said.

"Oh, sure." With that, he put his index finger in the center of her forehead.


	8. Claire's View 3

A bright light was all I could see. Then I heard him.

"Claire," Cas called.

"Why can't I see, Cas?" I say.

"Give it a moment. Ahh, there you are." Slowly I could see him walking to me.

"What is this?"

"Well, it's your mind."

"Okay, what am I suppose to do?" I am perplexed. I wish the boys were here.

"Wait till your trial gets set up."

"How long does that take?" As I ask, we are suddenly in the back of the car, and Sam and Dean are in the front.

"Okay, now there is going to be another me in here, but unless I say... Pickles when I see you, it isn't outside your mind me. Okay?"

"Okay, now what am I supposed to do?" I am so confused.

"Follow their lead." He says, pointing to the fake Sam and Dean.

"Are you going to leave me?" I don't want to be alone. This whole situation seems too weird.

"Yes. But only for a little while so you can do the trials, okay?" I just nodded, and he was gone. It was like a switch flipped cause Dean instantly started talking about a case, so I listened. I want to get this done. So I can go home.


	9. Dean's view 2

When Cas comes back, I was worried. That was too quick. "What happened?"

"I set her on the path to her trials."

"Which are?" I never got to ask earlier.

"Cases with us."

"Really?" I didn't understand why anyone would want to be working cases with us.

"Yeah. It is always something the human would love to do." I just thought to myself about that, and it made me smile a lot. I am happy she wants to be with us.

"What are you smiling about our girl is in a coma, and we still have to get home." Sam chimes.

"Well, I'm just glad things are going well for 'our' girl, that's all." I put finger quotations around 'our,' so he got pissed. I can tell he likes her, but I think I'm in love with her.

"Okay, you two, let's just get her back to the bunker where she can be kept safe." Cas tries.

"What do you mean?" Sam questions.

"As you said, she is basically in a coma. She can't defend herself against anything. She can get sick from anything, and it will be three times worse than it is. She can die out here." Cas puts Sam and me in check pretty quickly. I start driving faster. I don't want anything to happen to her.


	10. Cas' View

As Dean is driving, I get back in Claire's head. She needs to get done as quick as possible. The boys have gotten worse. The only thing keeping them from fighting is my lie. "Pickles," I say when I see her. "How are things?"

"Okay, I already got through one case and a trial."

"How was it?"

"Easy. It barely hurt, and once it was over, I was back here, and the boys were talking about another case."

"Good. Keep up the good work, and if you can, speed it up."

"That bad."

"Worse. If I hadn't told the boys, you could die in here. They would have tried to kill each other." Claire stopped talking, and she looked down. "What's wrong?"

"Can I?"

I knew what she was asking, and I didn't know what to say, but I had to say something. "Yes." I didn't want to hurt her, but she needed to hear it.

"I will try to hurry then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So what's up in trial land. Has she kissed one of us yet?" Sam stammered, and Dean and I were perplexed.

"Not that I know of, but probably not. Claire is dead set on getting this over with. For you two."

"So, you told her." Dean chimed.

"Yes. My exact words were, 'if I hadn't told them that you could die in here, they would have tried to kill each other.'"

"And what did she say?" Sam questions.

"'I will try to hurry then.' She seemed I don't know, disappointed, in you two."

"Really?" Dean asks.

"Really." The boys were quiet for a long time, which was nice, so I didn't have to listen to them bickering.

"We're back. Finally." Sam said.

"I'll get her Cas," Dean stated as I was getting out to get her.

"Okay. I'll get Claire's stuff then." I replied. He nodded and picked her up. Sam had the door open for them, and he just watched her go through in his brother's arms. He came back out to help me get her stuff and the supplies. "Are you alright, Sam?"

"I'm fine, Cas."

"It's okay to be upset. You love her too." I tried.

"Thanks, buddy." He patted me on the shoulder, and we walked into the bunker. He took the food to the kitchen, and I proceed to find Dean, so I know where to put her stuff. When I walked in, he was putting her down as gently as he could. I put her stuff down, and Dean and I walked out.

"Do you think it's okay to leave her alone?"

"Yeah. I'm going back soon anyways."

"Okay. How do you know so much about this?"

"It was an experiment my Garrison was ordered to attempt. We found a man, and we gave him some of a rouge angels grace. We entered his mind and watched him complete the trials. Then it was over." I'm lying. To my family, as Dean says. It hurts, but the truth would be worse. I don't want him to be scared for her.

"Oh, wow. So did the person matter, or was it more like it could be anyone?" I don't know what to say, but I must say something to ease him.

"As you said, it's like it doesn't matter, but they have to be strong-minded so they can get through the trials."

"Right." Dean was still nerve racked-I could smell-but like usual I didn't understand what to say.

"I'm going to check on Claire." I 'swooshed' to Claire's door. I wanted to avoid Dean's eyes because they were sad and thoughtful. When I reached for the doorknob, she started to scream. "SAM! DEAN! HURRY!" I opened the door to find her alone the way we left her, and she seemed to be unharmed. And by the time the boys got to us, she silenced herself. Dean came racing in before Sam.

"What Cas, what's wrong?" Dean yelled.

"It's okay. Claire was screaming, but it was just the second trial." They both looked up from staring at her as we all come to the same realization.

"If that was the second trial, then-" Sam started.

"Then, the last one is going to hurt like a bitch." They both looked up at me like I was crazy. "We need to get prepared. Okay, we need straps to hold her down and ice to keep her body temperature normal."

"Did that happen to the guy?" Dean begged to hear the lie I had to tell him.

"Yes. But the guy got through it." That last part was my biggest lie. We didn't know that was happening, so his organs turned to liquid faster than a hummingbird heartbeat.

"Okay. I'll get a lot of ice. Sam, get some straps. Oh, and some towels."

"What should I do?"

"Slow her down," Sam answered.

"Give us a little time," Dean said as they both walked through the door.

"Okay," I said to no one as they left. I figure I should get right down to business.

"Hey, Cas." She greeted. She saw me first.

"Pickles. I heard the last trial. How are you?"

"Well, I'm okay now."

"What's the damage?"

"I have these nasty boils on my back and my legs." She looks down as she talked.

"Can you show me?" I said, trying to sound sensitive. Without a word, she turned in her chair to face away from me slowly, then she-even slower-lifted her shirt in the back. She had to keep stopping and taking a big breath before she could get it high enough so I could see them. It made me mad and sad all at the same time. These small, black orbs that stuck out off her skin. Her back was covered entirely, and the skin that wasn't was bright blood red. I could only imagine how much it hurts, especially on her legs.

"It's almost over, but this last one is going to be horrible."

"Yeah, I figured. How're things out there?"

"Better, but when I came back, Sam asked if you had kissed one of them yet."

"Really?" She looked bewildered.

"Yeah. Did you?"

She looked disgusted. "No! It wouldn't be fair to the boys or me for that matter." She smacked my chest.

"Okay, I will report that back. Dean and Sam are terrified for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. How are you holding up?"

She looked at me, confused. "I was perfect till that last one."

"Yeah."

"Why are you staying so long? The last time you only stayed for a couple of minutes."

"I have to stall."

"Why?" She chuckled.

"Because they need to go get ice and stuff."

"Oh. That bad." She looked down.

"Yes."

"How much longer do you think you to stall for?"

"Another minute or so."

"Do you think they will be okay?"

"I'm more worried about you right this minute."

"Cas. Right now, I'm more worried about their relationship."

"Fine. Yes, I think this will be easy for the boys to get over. Once you're out of here."

"Good. I'm glad." For the first time since I walked and said, 'pickles,' a smile tugged on her face. It made me happy.

"That they are not going to kill each other."

"Yes, Cas. Because that would bum me out."

"Yeah?"

"Do they want me to slow down?"

"If you can, just a little."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Well?" Dean said.

"She hasn't kissed either of you."

"I knew that. How is Claire?"

"She is a little shook up, but she is taking it slow."

"Good cause, we need about five more giant bags of ice before I can get comfortable about letting this go on. Can you take Sam? He seems scared by this."

"Sure." I went to Sam, and I took us to buy the ice.

"You okay?" I eventually asked.

"Yes, Cas. Just nervous, that's all."

"Okay." After that was over, we didn't say another word to each. But we brought back the ice.

"Good job." Dean seemed to have a small portion of weight lifted off his shoulders.

"So, what happened now?" Sam questioned.

"Now, you two sit down, and I get her to do the last trial."

"Pickles."

"Already?"

"Time to speed you up."

"They got everything?"

"Sitting with you right now, probably strapping you down."

"Okay. I figured out what it is."

"The trial?"

"Yeah. It's the boys."

"Really."

"Yeah. The boys are not here. They are missing."

"Yeah."

"But, I found something with your help that shows where they are."

"Cool, let's go." We went out of the bunker and walked for a long time till we got where we needed to be.

"They are supposed to be right here in half a minute."

"Okay." After the 30 seconds passed, they walked up.

"Do you accept this grace?" They asked in deep voices in unison.

"Yes, I do." She walked up and kissed Dean, but I left before her screams.

"Now!" I yelled at the boys, they had already placed her in a kiddy pool, and when I said so, they began dumping the ice. She started screaming out and thrashing.

"Cas! Dean hollered. I refused to answer him. I knew what he was asking. 'How much longer?' I had no idea. She kept screaming, and he kept asking. All I needed was to make sure she didn't die.


	11. Claire's View 4

I woke up cold. I was wet all over, but all I could focus on was the three sets of eyes on me. "Hey, you," Dean whispered. I started to get up, but I was strapped down. "Oh, we are sorry. I'll get them." He got them off and helped me up. Sam got me a towel. But I know where I was going.

"Claire?" Cas questioned. I ignored him and started running. They followed me, of course. But I kept running till I got where I wanted to be.

"Oh." They all said. I was chugging a carton of milk and eating pickles. They must have realized I was hungry.

"I'll make you an omelet," Dean said.

"Is it time for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then I want pepper, salt, spinach, cheese, a little bit of onion and pickles. Please." He just laughed. I felt like I needed to turn on the radio. "The boys are back in town" was playing, so I cranked it up. When he was done, he gave it to me and left to do something, and I was too busy shoving it in my mouth to notice. When I finished, I realized what he was doing. He was making me another. I wanted to hug him.

"Why, pickles?" Sam questioned.

"Cause that was our code word for me being...well me and not trial me," Cas stated.

"Oh really was he a butthead too," Dean asked.

"No. Cas was just as helpful as you two," I said, and instantly Cas started laughing.

"Yeah, but one of you got more 'bang for your buck.'" Cas chuckled and put finger quotations around "Bang for your buck" I started choking. When I could breathe, I glared at him while the boys questioned us.

"What does that mean?" Sam stammered.

"It means exactly what you think," Cas stated. I kicked him good and hard under the table. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Claire, who got the most bang?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows and laughed at me.

"Nobody Cas has no idea what he is talking about." I tried.

"Dean," Cas answered for me.

"WHAT?!?" They both hollered. I stood up and punched Cas right in that smug face of his.

"Ow! When are you two going to get punched."

"Never because you're not going to say another word about the last trial." The second those words come out, I knew I screwed up.

"It happened during the last trial?" They both yelled again.

"Yeah." I looked down, not meeting either of their stupid, lovely eyes.

"What happened?" Sam whispered. I felt like we were the only two in the room, and I needed him to understand. I stood up and walked over to him. I think that was the first time I noticed how much shorter than all of them I was. As a 5'7" girl, I never really took it in. But as I stood there looking into Sam's eyes, all I could do was take his hands and put my head down and spill.

"I kissed... Dean." I whispered. I looked up at Sam. He looked like his heart had jumped out of his body, and I was holding it in my hands, squeezing and squeezing it. He turned pale. Dean sat where I was sitting. My anxiety started kicking in with the silence. "But it was nothing. It was not real. It was part of the trial."

"Did you have to kiss him or one of us?" I looked down, and he got his answer. He stormed out. I ran after him. With his long legs, he got ahead of me by a lot. But eventually, a while down the hallway, I caught up with him.

"Sam. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't real."

"But you picked him your choice was real."

"No. It wasn't. I just kissed Dean, so it wasn't complicated or meaningful. If I wanted it to mean something, I would have kissed you." As I said this, he stopped. So I did as well. He pushed me up against the wall behind me and kissed me. I put my hands up to touch his as he cupped my face.

"Did that mean something?" He stated when it was over. Then he left the way he was going. I was so confused. That felt amazing. I wanted to go to the kitchen so that I could finish my omelet. But before I could, Dean stopped me at the door.

"What happened?" He interrogated.

"When?!?" I asked, trying to show composure on the outside while I was busy freaking out, thinking he meant with his brother.

"With us."

Yes! "I kissed you so I could finish the trials."

"Did it mean anything?"

"No. It wasn't real."

"Why do you keep saying that?" He yelled. He started scaring me, so I decided to back up slowly towards the wall.

"Because if I wanted to kiss you, I would do it in real life," I yelled a bit back. He pushed me the rest of the way to the wall and kissed me. I kissed him back. Then I pushed him off, remembering.

"With my brother?" He questioned. I just looked at him. "He kissed you too."

"Yes." I finally said, getting my voice back.

"Which one meant more?" He asked, and before I could answer, he walked away in the same direction as his brother. I just slowly walked into the kitchen, and I finished my omelet as Cas blankly stared at me with his mouth wide open.


	12. Sam's view 3

I kept walking until I decided to walk back. So I could get her answer. But when I saw my brother, I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about, bitch. I kissed her too." Dean said.

"What?" I gritted.

"Yeah, and she kissed me back." At that, I couldn't have stopped myself. I mumbled 'jerk' as I punched him in the jaw. I was pleased when I heard a crunch sound. We kept right on fighting and hollering till Claire and Cas showed up.

"You idjits!!!" She yelled. We instantly stopped. "You think this is going to solve anything. You know what it will do, make me leave." She ran away from us.

"You know what I'm going to help you two," Cas said. He healed up our faces. "You know if you two keep this up, there won't be any more kisses in the hallways. Right?" I knew he was right, and we let him be the one to go after her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had kissed her till after I had."

"I'm sorry too. Hearing she kissed you back pushed me over the edge."

"Did she not?" I just shook my head. "I bet she gave you something she didn't give me. Just think."

"She held my hands that were on her face, and she didn't stop me."

"There you go, she didn't do any of that with me. She pushed me off like two seconds into our kiss." That made me overwhelmingly happy. Cas and Claire came back. "We are sorry, Claire. We understand this must have put you in a bad position." Dean and I said.

"Ha. You think? But I do have answers to your questions." We both stood from our position against the wall. "I'm going to start with the easy stuff. Dean, your brother, kissed me, which is why I stopped us. Sam, yes, that meant something to me more than I will probably be able to explain. Dean, I don't know which one meant more. Are you satisfied enough, so you won't bicker or kiss me in hallways and walk away anymore."

"Yes." We answered.

"Good." She walked down the hall until she reached her room and slammed the door. We heard her sobbing. Slowly we all walked to the door and opened it. She was unpacking. We helped her hang stuff and move stuff around. She eventually smiled and whispered something about it being homier. When it was done, we all walked to the kitchen, and Claire pulled out a brownie mix box. We helped her make it, which mostly involved sitting back and watching the master do her work and dancing. We learned she couldn't have one hand be still, even if it is just the extra grip, she has to use both hands. She loves a lot of songs, like "Jessie's Girl" and like every Madonna song. She loves to sing even if her voice cracks or screws up some words. If that happened, she laughs at herself.

"Do you guys think I'm weird?" She asked.

"No." Cas and I answered.

"Yes," Dean said at the same time.

"Really?" Claire looked at him.

"Yes." He repeated. 

When the brownies were done, Claire put all the icing on them, and it started the melt. "Why did you do that?"

"So, we know when they are cooled."

"How does that work?" I questioned.

"When the icing cools enough so that it doesn't look so liquidity, it's cool. Don't doubt me, Sam Winchester."

I stopped questioning her. When it was cold, Claire must have heard something good on the radio because she stood up and turned it up. We just stood around for a moment watching her. Then she started spinning, and that's when she spun into Dean. Before I knew it, he turned her around and into his arms to make her look up at him. They stood there almost frozen for what felt like hours. When they finally seemed to realize what they were doing, she got up. She went to the oven, and he went to the opposite wall. They both breathed in deep. This was terrifying me. They turned to look at each other. The room became so thick full of tension you could cut it with a knife.

"That was... " His voice trailed off.

"Yeah." She said. I couldn't tell how she was saying it, but. It meant something to both of them.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What does that mean?" I tried so hard not to yell, but it didn't seem to work because they abruptly looked at me.

"Nothing Sammy. It means we both thought it was weird, and it should never happen again." Dean slowly starts to look at her as he is finishing his sentence.

"Yep." She adds.

"Okay." I stammer.

"Let's eat." She almost screams.


	13. Dean's view 3

I love her.

I know it. She knows it, and we both know she is at least getting there if she isn't already. I watch her, and when she looks at me, I pretend I wasn't looking. Eventually, she gets mad and playfully punches my arm.

"What are you doing?" She yells.

"Eating. What are you doing?" I chuckle.

"Telling you to stop looking at me. Your brother could walk in at any moment, and you know how mad he would get."

We are sitting in the kitchen alone together. Cas and Sam had left to do their things after the spinning incident.

"Yes, I do, but I don't care. I want to kiss you all over and listen to your amazing laugh as I tickle you while kissing you. I want to feel my brother's hate at what we are doing for months as he wishes he was me. Getting to be the one to hold you and praise you and have you. So be glad all I'm doing is staring." As I was talking, I stood up, but when I was finished, I didn't get time to sit. She started biting her lip. Till I couldn't help myself and she couldn't either I pulled her up, and she shoved me up against the wall behind me. We kissed. I gently bit her top lip.

"We should stop." She breathed.

"Yeah," I replied. We stopped kissing after a moment. But I couldn't handle it for long. As I went in for more, she ran out. I ran after her and saw she had run into Sam.

"Where are you heading in such a hurry?" He interrogated.

"Away from your older brother. Do you think you can stall him while I find a spot to hide?"

"Sure."

"Great, thanks, Sammy." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and bolted.

"Okay, Dean, I saw you come out." I moved away from the wall. He was gently touching his cheek, where she kissed him. "Don't you think that's enough for today."

"I think if she wanted to get away from me, all she had to do was say so. I would have left her be."

"Well, she did now, so will you leave her alone."

"Yep." I lied.

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" He seemed proud of himself. Like it was a fantastic thing being able to read through my bad lies.

"Yep."

"Well, what's it going to take?"

"Letting me talk to her," I said without thinking.

"That's not what she wants, Dean."

"I know, but it's what I need," I beg.

"If you can find her, you can talk to her." He groans

"What do you mean, if? Anyways thanks, Lil brother." I took my hand and shook it through his hair. I go straight to work on looking for her.   
  
  
  


After these 2 hours, I have come to understand two things. 1. Claire is a fantastic hider. 2. She understands the bunker better than me, and she has only been in it for a day. Just when I lose all hope.

"Ah, shit." She hollers. I found her playing a video game I have never seen before on a TV I have never seen before on an air mattress I have never seen before with blankets I have never seen before. And my stupid, ridiculously tall brother has found her first. "Ah, cow shit." She bellows when she sees me. "I wanted this be my special spot that none of you knew about and now, ah hog shit." I turn around and see Cas. We all have found her now.

"What's all this?" Sam interrogates.

"My snacks, girl gotta eat."

"What's up with the accent?" I ask.

"I 'rew up around hillbilly's when I gets pissed I gets like this."

"And that?" Sam continues.

"My nap spot. It's more comfortable than it looks."

"Why are you in here?" Cas questions us.

"Exactly." She yells. "Why can't anyone go 5 minutes without seeing me."

"It took us two hours to find you." I bug.

"Shut up."

"And two-thirds of us are in love with you."

"That's not love that's attachment issues."

"Then, I guess that's how I love."

"Again, that's not love Dean."

"It is for me." We both just stared at each other pissed as Cas and Sam watched us. I didn't know what to do, so I just walked out.


	14. Claire's view 5

"Arrogant prick!" I yell at him. When we said nothing, I proceeded to look for a new hiding spot so I could calm down. But before I could really look, I noticed Sam following me. "What do you want, Sammy?" I yelled unintentionally.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He had his hands in his pockets, and his head was down. I instantly felt bad.

"I'm fine. Just let me find a new hiding spot, and I'll be good, okay?"

"Alright." He left me all alone. Which felt nice at first, then I had to move all my stuff to my new hiding place.

When I was done, I went to the main room and found Cas giving the boys a lecture.

"...If she doesn't tell you she wants you, leave her alone. That girl has a lot on her plate trying to decide how she feels living in a new place, trying to get through med school. Just quit bugging her, okay?"

"Actually, if you could bug me for one evening, that would be sweet."

"How much of that did you hear?" Dean asked, worried-looking.

"Well, Cas said 'If she doesn't tell you she wants you' if there was more, I guess it missed it. Why?"

"No reason." Sam chimed.

"Okay, ima just pretend that that wasn't total shady. Get some pj's on, please. And help Cas with that and meet me in the garage in 10 minutes. Oh, and don't ask questions. Cause I'm not spilling these guts."

When they left, I ran to the cabinet to get a bunch of big blankets and put them in a big bag. Then I ran to Dean's car and put the bag in the trunk, and waited for my guys.

"Can you tell us where we are going now?" Dean asked.

"Nope, and for more fun, I'm going to blindfold all of you. And you're not going to stop me because you love me." I proceeded by blind-folding Cas (who continued to remind me he can see through it continuously) then Sam, and finally, Dean, which was weird, because of earlier but I got through it... I think. "Okay, guys, now I have to get you into the car." I started with Cas.

"Claire, careful. Make us sit on our hands, so we can't untie them too soon."

"Thanks, Cas. Sit on our hands." I buckled him in his seat belt. And I did the same with Sam before I remembered I still had to get Dean. Being so worried about it, he hit his head on the car. "Ooo, sorry, Dean."

"It's okay. Just be more careful." When I was done, I ran to the other side and got into the driver's seat. We drove to the place I found trying to make up for us fighting.

"Okay, get ready to move your hands." I'm excited. "Move those hands in 3....2....1....go!" When they moved their hands, Sam started smiling, Cas was reading, and Dean wasn't mad? I don't understand what he is thinking.

"This is so cool." Sam tried.

"I like these movies." Cas helped.

"Dean?" I just wanted to hear his opinion.

All of a sudden, he started smiling. "This is going to be cool." He finally hollered. A huge weight came off my shoulders. I was so happy.

"So you all like it. This is something we can do together?" I asked.

"Totally," Sam answered.

"Okay, then. I'm paying to get in. You guys get the food. I want a very sugary funnel cake." I tease.

"I've got it," Dean stated.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." We looked at each other and smiled, but before it got too weird, I had to pay the ticket guy.

"4 adults," I stated.

"Twenty bucks." As I went to hand him the money, I caught him looking down my shirt at my breasts. I didn't really care, but I heard the guys growling. I turned to see all the guys giving the ticket man a harsh glare. I tried so hard not to laugh. I handed the dude the money, and he let us through. After our fight, I felt guilty. So I went looking for stuff we could do. I found a drive-in movie place.

"Ooo, there's a good spot," Sam yelled. I pulled in and grabbed the blankets while Sam and Dean left for the snacks. I laid out the blankets and left some for if we get cold.

"Hey, Claire. What are these things?" Cas questions me.

"They are speakers so we can hear the movie without bugging the neighborhood. Oh, bring it over here." I turned them up and sat them in front of us. Cas sat on the opposite side of the blankets, which means one of the boys will be sitting next to me. That usually involves a fight, but Sam came back first, so I figured it was over. But Sam didn't sit next to me. He sat next to Cas. I was confused until I remembered that the guys had their little talk, and they asked if I had heard the earlier stuff. It must have something to do with that.

"Hey. I made sure they put a lot of sugar on-" He stopped looked at Cas and Sam then sat next to me. "Is it enough?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah, thanks." I shiver a little.

"Here." He put a blanket around me, and he left his hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you." We just looked at each other for a moment.

"No problem." He said hands still on my shoulders. I wanted so badly to put my head on his shoulder and let him hold me. To fall asleep in his arms. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam watching us, so sad, so I looked away. Then I felt worse as Dean turned to look at his brother. He dropped his head and his hands. I grabbed his hands and put them in mine. They were so much bigger, but I did what I wanted, and that made me feel better.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For trying to stop us. For trying to get away from you. For fighting with you."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For trying to push us. For trying to get you even though I knew you were worried about my brother. For fighting with you, and just walking away." I reached up and pushed his head down to kiss his cheek. I started to eat my funnel cake. Dean laughed.

"What?" I said, mouth full.

"You have sugar." He took his finger and made a small circle around his mouth, then made it a huge one around his face.

"Well, get it." I encouraged. As he takes a napkin to my face, I get an idea. I put my finger in the mountain of sugar and quickly rubbed it all over his face. "You have sugar." I made a significant circle around my entire face. I laugh. He stops wiping my face and puts my funnel cake down. "No, whatever it is your thinking about doing, don't you dare," I beg. He puts his hands up in surrender, and I relax. He quickly begins tickling me. I scream with laughter.

"Hey, you two," Cas yells. "The movie is about to start." Dean helps me up and pulls me up onto his lap. We eat my funnel cake.

When it is over Dean, and I was on trash duty, Sammy was on blankets, and Cas was the watchdog. He made sure we all stayed on the task, which really was making me and Dean stop flirting, and Sam stop staring at us. Since I was the only one who knew where we were and was allowed to drive the car home.

"Shotgun," Sam yelled when we were done with the cleaning. Nobody argued with him. Dean sat behind me, and Cas sat behind Sam. We didn't really talk. The radio was on. Dean and I kept glancing at each other. Sam looked at us occasionally. But I think I finally realized what I want.

I'm sorry in advance for the next chapter. -Amy


	15. Sam's view 4

I'm so sorry, guys. This is going to be bad. -Amy

All I can see is black. I need to think back to what happened. We were in the car driving back from the drive-in. Claire and Dean were making googly eyes at each other. I can't remember the rest. I have to open my eyes. I need to know what's going on. There seems like a loud noise, but it's muffled. I think it's Cas. I can hear him now. He's screaming at me for something. I still can't seem to be able to see. I should probably get out of this seat. I reached out for my seatbelt and found it. I get it off I need to get out. When I do, I can see, but it's not right.

A truck is lodged in the driver's side. Mostly in the driver seat door, it's an excellent sized dent. Claire and Dean are unconscious, and Cas is trying to get them out. He was screaming at me to kill the demon, driving the truck. I kill him and walk back to Cas to help get my brother out of the car. We are going to have to move the truck to save Claire.

"Move the truck, Sam." When I get it moved, he gets Claire out and transports us all to an ER. When they finally come out to give us information, it's not good. 

Claire's injuries are the worst, and Dean woke up before we were allowed to see her. He is furious that we can't see her. Cas and I are just okay that he is going to be okay, especially since we don't know if Claire is going to make it. Dean learns within two hours of being awake that Claire has a team of nurses, and one of hers is his nurse, too, and that this nurse thinks I'm hot.

"Sleep with her." He begs.

"What?!? Why?"

"Cause she's been staring at your ass, and she might tell you about Claire."

"Not if I sleep with her she will be pissed I thought that would work."

"Yeah, your right. Can you try something, though?" He pleaded.

"Fine," I ask her at first, then I brought her coffee every hour when she had to check on Dean. She wouldn't tell me anything.

We've been here for a week. We still haven't seen Claire and since the first time they talked to us about her nobody has told us anything. Dean has gotten much better. Her doctor is here, though.

"You guys can see her now one at a time." He says.

"Can he see her first, please?" I ask.

"Sure, if you can get him up and in a wheelchair in a minute." He warns. I get Dean up in less than five seconds. He was in the chair in less than ten. After the doctor wheels him out, I realize I haven't slept very well since we got here. I crash on the couch.

"Sammy." He's crying. My eyes are closed, and I can tell he is crying.

"Yeah."

"She's on a breathing tube, and she is all black and blue and covered in scratches. Half her skull is removed to account for the brain swelling. She's in a coma." I look at him, and he is covered in tears. We called Cas. He came in 5 days.

"That was all the grace. She almost died. The grace activated, and she saved herself as much as she could. But because it was the grace that saved her, I can't help her."

"How is that the way it works?" Dean is getting mad.

"It was her grace that saved her. So my grace won't work. Think of it like two angels can't help each other, so neither can I."

"Is there another way?" I ask.

"Uh...Oh yeah."

"What?" Dean questions.

"Get her to say yes."

"What?!?"

"Yeah. That's all I got."

"Or you can go the easy way." We all turn to see Crowley. I'm finally pissed. "Hold on, Moose. This wasn't my doing." I realize I have taken three steps towards him. "The demon you killed his name was Reggy, and Claire killed his lover. I wanna help her, okay." He seemed sincere. I look at Dean. He just nodded. I took Crowley to her room. I wanted to cry so much. She looked so bad. I feel so bad. Then I hear sniffles.

I look over, and Crowley is crying. Like full-on losing it. It freaked Cas and me out. Crowley held her hand and possessed her. Slowly her eyes opened. When Crowley left her, she began to choke on the breathing tube. So we yelled for the doctor.

"How... Long." She questioned. She suffered extensive brain damage. These are her first real words that she's been able to say. That's one of her new little quirks.

"Two weeks, and for a week, we weren't allowed to see you," I told her.

"Sorry... I... Crashed." She started.

"It wasn't your fault. A demon was driving the truck. He wanted to get revenge for his lover that you killed. So even if we weren't having a staring contest, he would have tried to kill you." Dean stopped her.

"Sam... Here." I sat next to her. "Cas... Dean... Moment."

"We will be back when you need us." Dean left. Cas disappeared.

"Sam... I... Have... No... Emotions."

"I'll get Cas. He can help." She grabbed my hand.

"Don't... Tell... Dean." She pleads.

"Okay."

"What?" He said.

"Claire can't feel any emotions. She's like you, I guess." I laughed.

"Oh, crap."

"What?"

"We have to get her grace. Now." He disappeared. I walked back to Claire's room.

"Cas?" She asked.

"He can fix it." I go over and take her hand.

"Good."

"Okay, I got it." Cas was soaked. He had a vial of grace in his hand. He walked over to us.

"What's...-"

"Grace, if you get some, you will get your emotions back."

"Did..... You..... Kill-"

"No. I found the only angel who was okay with being human."

"Will... I..... Have... To... Do... The.. Trials-"

"No. It's the third time you have been introduced to grace. But you will be unconscious for about an hour."

"If... Dean... Comes..... Tell... Him-"

"That you got tired, was my plan." She nodded. She looked at Cas, and he nodded. We helped her sit up so she could get the grace. When she did, her eyes closed. We leaned her back down gently and just in time.

"Hey, Claire. I got you-" Dean started.

"Shh!" Cas and I interrupted.

"When did she fall asleep?" He whispered.

"Like two minutes ago," I answered.

******************************

What do you guys think so far?

I'm sorry I ended it like that. But you're going to love me for it.

😄😄😘😘😄😄😘😘😄😄😘😘


	16. Dean's view 4

"Can you guys give me a minute?" I ask.

"Sure, Dean," Sam said. Cas just disappeared. I moved her table to be over her bed, and I set her surprise up with a note:

"I saw this and had to get it for you."

I grabbed her hand. I didn't realize how long it had been since I had slept.

"Dean?" Crowley whispered.

"What?" I said, eyes still closed.

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me help Claire." My eyes instantly opened, and I sat up from my spot with my head on Claire and my hands.

"Well, thanks for helping her. For nothing in return."

"Okay. How's she doing?"

"Okay. She talks pretty slow cause how long she choked on the tube, and she is still sore."

"That's good." We heard Sam and Cas coming this way, so Crowley bolted.

"Hey, sleepy flirt," Sam said, pointing to my present for Claire.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

"I wouldn't." Cas and Sam started smiling.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Dude, she's waking up. That's why." Sam pointed at Claire.

"How long..... Was I....... Asleep?"

"Hey, your talking faster," I stated.

"One hour and seven minutes," Cas stated. We all stared at him.

"How do you feel?" Sam questioned in a weird way.

"A lot......... Better." She said better, really late. I almost thought a lot was going to be her sentence.

"That's great." He said. I pretended not to notice how weird that was, and it was easier once Claire actually saw my present.

"Dean." She reached up to kiss my cheek but stopped. She doubled over slowly. I pressed the morphine button a couple of times. "Thank you....... Pooh Bear." She hugged it close to her chest. "How did... You know?"

"I saw the blanket in your hiding spot. When I saw it, I just had to get it for you." She reached out her arms for a hug. Knowing what happened last time she moved, I stood up and hugged her. After a moment, I sat back down next to her. She grabbed my hand, and she turned her body to face me. Sam got into the guest bed to lie down.

"Bye, sleepers." Cas left. Claire and I watched each other until our eyes started to close.

"Dean. Did she wake up after I left?" I cracked one eye open. Crowley again. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Yes."

"Is she okay?"

"Yep, she's even talking faster."

"Good, okay, I'll let you sleep. By the way, I fixed it."

"What?"

"Your car."

"What?!?" I opened my eyes and yelled. Claire sat up fast a little too quickly by the looks of it because she appeared dizzy. I gave her the morphine button.

"What are you..... doing here, Crowley?" She whispered because my brother slept through what she could not.

"He kept asking about you, and he fixed my car."

"What?!?" She screamed. That time Sam woke up.

"Did he go back on his deal to fix Claire for free?" He spilled, seeing Crowley.

"What?!?" Claire said through gritted teeth. Cas showed up.

"Did he go back on the deal?"

"Okay, no god, you people have trust issues. I'm here to tell Dean I fixed his car, and I wanted to check on Claire."

"Oh, why?" Claire interrogated.

"Why what?"

"Why are you......checking on me?... Why did you..... Fix deans car?"

"First, because I'm the only reason your talking and not lying in a coma. Secondly, because it's my fault, Reggy tried to kill you."

"How?" I questioned.

"He told me he wanted you to pay for what you did. I told him it wasn't going to happen, and he retaliated. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You...didn't know if.....or when he..... was going..... To try." She forgave.

"Okay, then. I'll leave you to the yelling." He snapped his fingers and left. Claire slammed on her nurse button. After a moment, her nurse came.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can you get..... my doctor, please?"

"Sure. Here let me show you something." I think she could tell Claire was pissed. "You see this phone. Well, if you type in 1493 and then 912, he will be here in about two minutes and if he isn't here in two minutes type 1493, then 911. Okay."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem." When the nurse left, we watched Claire for any signs of mercy. She remained as calm as when the nurse was here, but she began to also look pissed.

"Claire-" Cas started.

"Nope." She interrupted.

"Claire-" Sam tried.

"Nope." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Claire-" I attempted.

"How could you?..... I was weak...... You know how...... hard I fought to..... keep him out of....... my head the...... last time you.... should have known... I wouldn't want that...... The only reason..... he is checking..... up on me is..... because.... he saw my memories." She started to cry. "Cas... Please go get my laptop..... It's in my new...... hiding spot." Cas left and was back in a blink. I was only a little jealous. He knew where it was. She began typing.

"Clairebear!" A familiar voice called. "Why are you in the hospital?" Nathaniel noticed.

"Don't worry, honey..... I'm all better now..... I just was.... in a car accident....... It was very tiny....... they just wanted.... to watch me overnight." She wasn't going to tell him. But I guess it didn't matter. She really was getting better.

"Okay, what's up?" Her brother accepted.

"Nothing I just......needed to see you. Do you remember.......those guys you met...... The guys I.... left with?"

"Yeah"

"You wanna... Say hi....to them. And this new guy."

"Hi." He said when she turned her laptop.

"Hey." Cas, Sam, and I responded.

"So this. Guy." Claire said, pointing at me. "He got.. Me..... This." She showed him her present.

"Oh, cool! Do you love her or something?"

"Actually, yes," I stated without hesitation.

"Oh, okay. Were you in the accident too?"

"Yeah, I got hurt much worse."

"I can tell by the wheelchair." He and Claire laughed.

"Haha. It's just cause I'm stuck here too, and they won't let me see your sister if I don't."

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry, Clairebear, I got to go. It's bedtime."

"Okay...Can I do.... the bed.. time song?"

"Yes." He lifted his laptop and ran to his bed. His mother popped in.

"Hey, Claire."

"Hey, mom...... I'm doing.... the bedtime... song."

"Then, I'll turn off his laptop."

"Okay, you ..... ready, buddy."

"Yep."

"Bad dreams,...bad dreams.. Go away...Good dreams..... Good dreams... Here to stay." As she says this, she waves her hands in a circle for the dreams, to tell them to go away she throws them over her shoulder, and to tell them to stay she waves them over him. She says it one more time.

"You need to say it three times."

"Oh, right...... I'm glad...YOU... remembered.....Bad dreams... Bad dreams... Go away..... Good dreams, good dreams... Here to... Stay... Goodnight..... Nathanielbear."

"Goodnight, Clairebear." Her mother turned off the light and kissed the little man's head. She walked out and shut the door.

"Alright, how bad are you really hurt, Claire Noelle Johnson?"

"Ooo, middle name, not good." I joked.

"Shut up." She responded. "I was... in a coma ....for two weeks...I choked..on the tube... For 2 minutes... Which... is why I'm... Talking so slow."

"Oh, my goodness. Who was driving?"

"Actually... I was... But the... Guy hit us........ He didn't have his... Lights on and... There we're no... Street lights. I didn't.... See him till he was... Coming at... The door."

"Is he dead?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Get a good night's sleep; you look like your going to die."

"I'll sleep... When I'm... Out of here."

"I know just try, okay?"

"Alright, night."

"Night." Claire closed her laptop just as her doctor walked in.

"Hey. I'm doctor Fisher. And you must be Miss Claire."

"Yep. Now down to ....business, .....what do...I gotta do.... to get out ....of here?"

"Ohh, well first, you need to eat."

"Sammy will ... You go get.... me some food.... please?"

"Okay."

"Thank you." He left. "What's next?"

"You have to start walking around."

"Cas go find .....me some.... crutches, please?"

"Sure." He left too.

"What else?"

"You have to poop."

"Why do.... you make..... it sound.... so hard?"

"Cause you have to eat. And wait 12 hours for it to go through your system, and we both know how hard that will be."

"Okay, then." As she said that Sam came back with a pop tart, a sandwich, and a dinner plate. "Thanks, Sammy."

"No problem." She started on the pop tart, then finished with the dinner plate, so fast the doctor began to stare.

"What I... Actually... Was hungry... I was... In a coma... For.. Two weeks." Then Cas came in with the crouches. "Thanks, Cas.... Can you... Guys help...me up?" Sam was on one side, and Cas was on the other. I had moved to the other side of the bed to stay out of the way. When she got up, I saw her butt.

"Claire... Umm....your butt." I looked down.

"Oh shit." She sat back down. "Where are.. the clothes... I was wearing?"

"Um... Cut up. You were unconscious-"

"Yeah, I know.... if I can't... take it off... it's getting... cut off. Cas?"

"Yep." He walked into the hallway the came back with a bag.

"You guys can't look." We all covered our eyes with our hands. Even the doc. As she walked to the bathroom, Sam and I peaked. When she came out, she was wearing a pair of booty shorts under her hospital gown.

"You know what, Claire?" I say.

"What?"

"You look hotter wearing those shorts."

"Shut up." She smiled, looked down, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Now whose... Walking with me."

"I am." Everyone but the doctor said.

"Dean, you really should WALK with her." The doc says, handing me a pair of crouches.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." I take them and follow her, Cas and Sam, out the door. We go up and down the hallways till Claire says she's tired. So we go back and get her hooked back up to the machines. She pressed the morphine button about ten times and told us to ignore everything she says. We all assumed she was just dramatic till all the morphine kicked in.

"Sammy, I... Want... Powdered donuts." As he turned, she said, "No... Wait... I want.. Water." So he just sat back down then laid down on his bed. Cas left two hours ago. I call the doctor with the 911 signal he is here in a moment.

"Great, your here. What the hell can I give her to make her pass out?" I interrogated. He smiled and pulled out his prescription pad. He wrote something down.

"Two of these should do." Sam hoped up and ran out. "What happened?"

"You see.... we walked...around for... About an hour... I was in a lot... Of pain so... I pressed the... Button ten times." She stated.

"Ah." The doc noted. "Guess who's getting the pain medication privileges taken away in the morning."

"That lady next door... Who keeps moaning?"

"Nope. You."

"Oh, okay." As the doc left, Claire pulled me close. "You remember.... when I was asleep.... earlier, you know when... Cas timed me."

"Yep, I remember."

"Well, I wasn't sleeping... I was unconscious....you wanna know why?"

"Yes."

"Cause I couldn't feel ....any emotions when I woke...... up, so Cas had to..... Get me grace to fix me."

"Wow."

"Shh." She put her finger to my mouth. "Don't tell Dean." She started laughing, and Sam ran in.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about the grace?"

"Cause she asked me not to tell you."

"Well, she's the one who told me so."

"If she doesn't remember this, then you can't let her know you know."

"Why not?"

"She pleaded with me never to tell you. I think it was because she thought it was permanent, and she didn't want you to hate her."

"NOPE!" She yelled.

"Well, then why didn't you want me to know then?"

"Cause I thought it was..... Permanent and I would.... Have to pretend to be... In love with you... Because that's what I felt before.... and after we fixed my problem." She stated, and then she started laughing, not knowing she basically just told me she is in love with me.

"Oh yeah, there is no way she is going to remember this in the morning." Sam chimed.

"Nope." She nodded. I look at Sam, and he looked at me. I mouthed two. He got two pills out of the bottle.

"Hey, Claire, get a drink," I tell her. 

"Okay." I take the bottle from Sam and read it. It dissolves in water I mouth to him. He nods, and after she drank a lot of the water, she put it down.

"Oh, look, you need more." He tells her. He dumps in the pills and fills it with more water. "Get another drink Clairebear."

"Never call.... me that again." She warns and grabs the water and chugs it.

"Why do you think the doc gave us pills that dissolve?" I whisper to Sam.

"Ooo... I know..... I know!" She raises her hand.

"Yes, the prettiest one in the bed." She plays with her hair for a second and smiles.

"Well, first, I can't swallow pills..... Like at all and... second if you had put those..... pills anywhere near my face...... you could kiss your fingers goodbye... Just ask the doc. It's in my file... The last doctor who..... tried to shove a pill down my throat..... I bit his fingers off." She laughed.

"Oh. Cool." We were frightened, so we sat down, and she started to drift off. We thought we had it good.

"Dean! Sam! Run! No! NO! OH GOD NO!" We couldn't wake her up, but we could calm her down when we pressed the morphine button. Sam had fallen back asleep. "Dean, Sammy." She whispered, "Dean." I grabbed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back. I knew it didn't count, but it made me so happy.


	17. Claire's view 6

I woke with a headache. I pressed my morphine button then my nurse button.

"Yes, ma'am." It's my favorite nurse, the one from last time.

"What did they give me last night?

"Well, you almost overdosed on morphine, then they gave you some sleeping pills."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem." I looked around as she left. I had Dean attached to my arm. Sam was lightly snoring. I gently moved Dean off me. I grabbed my crutches and walked to the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. Before I knew it, Sam and Dean busted in.

"WHAT?" They yelled

"Oh, I'm sorry." I laugh.

"Well, what?" Sam asked, pissed.

"I pooped we can leave now." At first, they just looked at me then they started laughing. I laughed more too. Dean paged the doctor when we settled back down.

"What's up, doc?" Dean asked in the best bugs bunny* voice I have ever heard.

"Well, I'm hunting wabbits." He said in the best Elmer Fudd* voice I have ever heard. We all laughed. "Now I know you didn't just page me down here to have a Looney Toones* voice off. What's up?" Dean looked at me and extended his arm.

"I pooped." My doctor gave me a big smile.

"Congrats, I'll get the discharge papers. Dean come with me." I was perplexed. When they came back, they were smiling.

"Why so, smiley?" I questioned.

"He just said I should keep your sleeping pills cause you might not be able to sleep for a couple of nights. Like last night."

"What happened last night? The last thing I remember was telling you the stupid story about that moron of a doctor."

"But you remember everything before that?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, Sammy, I remember making you my bitch." Dean and Sam laughed. "Now hand me those papers," I order. As I sign them, I realize I won't have any clothes to leave in.

"Already thought of," Cas stated

"What is?" Dean asked.

"I just remembered that I wouldn't have any clothes to leave in except for the booty shorts."

"Your 'fairy godmother' has arrived," Cas announced using finger quotations and holding one of my bags.

"What did you bring?"

"Two of everything. Two shirts, two kinds of pants, two pairs of shoes, two dresses."

"Thanks, Cas, but I don't think I will need that much."

"No, I know. I didn't know what you would want."

"A pair of sweats, my Minnie mouse** shirt, my fuzzy shoes, and my star wars** hat."

"You're in luck cause I brought all that stuff."

"Great. Now everyone out. Dean, go get ready to go, and someone get my favorite nurse."

"Already here." She called.

"Thanks, Sara."

"No problem. Now out males out!"

After she helped me get dressed, she got a wheelchair and took me to Dean's room.

"Thanks again," I say at the door.

"See Ya in a week." When she left, I walked in with my eyes covered.

"Any naked parts I should not see?"

"Nope, all good," Dean stated. When I uncover my eyes, Dean is shirtless. I try so hard not to let my jaw drop. Dean must have noticed because he put on his shirt after he looked at me.

"Ready." I breathed.

"Yep." He states. We grabbed all our stuff, and the doctor wheeled me out. As soon as he said I was allowed to get up, I tried. But I was shaking, so Sam and Dean made me sit back down. The doc wheeled me to the passenger seat. Dean opened the door, but before he could help me, I got in and rolled down my window.

"Thanks, doc."

"Your welcome."

After we had been in the car for about an hour, I thought of something.

"Ooo. I wanna show you guys something." I grabbed my phone and my headphones. "Okay, Sam, give me your head." I put them on his head and yell, "NOW, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"WHAT?!?" He screams. I take them off and do the same to Cas and Dean. When the same thing happened with both of them, I put the headphones on me. I start playing "Kryptonite by three doors down." I sing every word, word for word, space for space. When it's over, I take off the headphones, and they are clapping and whoo-hoooing.

"Wow. How did you learn to do that?" Dean asked.

"It's pretty easy. You need a lot of free time."

"So Dean could do that with 'Eye of the tiger.'"

"Yeah, if he tried."

"Cool. That would be fun to watch." I just had to smile. They liked it. I felt Dean's eyes before I could look. He kept glancing over at me. When I caught him, I would shove my finger towards the road. But when he listened, I was smiling. He reached for my hand, and I let him take it. I decided to watch him.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to watch you, but you can watch me."

"Yes, cause your driving, and I'm not," I explained, smiling still watching him. "Now, pay attention to the road." Eventually, I noticed Cas had gone home with Sam the fast way. "Wow, are we that grotesque?"

"At least we're alone, and we can stop somewhere." He rubbed his hand up my leg. I freaked. I prayed to Cas to get me. He came with Sam and took me home.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Can we not talk about it? Please, it's a little embarrassing."

"Okay, but Sam is getting hounded, so I got to get him."

"Okay." When he came back, Sam just looked at me. "I'm..." I tried to say.

"You know whatever it is. There's probably a monster for it."

"There's... Dragons."

"Oh." He knew. Cas was still thinking.

"Ohhhhhh." Cas eventually chimed.

"Do you wanna stay...?"

"No. I just never had time to."

"Oh." We both just looked at each other.

"Can we not tell Dean."

"If that's what you want." I nod. I don't think he will understand. Cas took me back, and I avoided Dean's questions. When he was tired of asking, we sat in silence. It started to rain.

"Why won't you tell me?" Lightning strikes.

"You won't understand it."

"How could you know that?!?"

"Because I'm a virgin! And that face your making is the regular face I get from everyone when I tell them." I drop my head. Lightning strikes as he takes my hand. I turn shocked. He kissed me. I didn't have time to kiss him back because he is driving. It was over before it began. I was confused.

"I don't care. You are a virgin, so what. Are you going to stay a virgin?"

"I don't want to."

"Okay. Do you think I will have the pleasure?"

"I want you to. But not now. Is that okay?"

"Yep. Of course." He looked at me on and off till we got home. I had already told Cas and texted Sam that I told Dean. So when we finally walked me in, cause I kept wobbling, they smiled at me. "You told them?"

"No, I told Sam about the monster that would kill me. Cas took like ten minutes to figure it out." I tried to help.

"Hey, I'm new. You've been reading the books for a while."

"And you've been around them for way longer." He just dropped his head. I won. I walked down the stairs with Dean close on my heels so that I wouldn't fall back, and Sam was waiting at the bottom. I skid on the last step, and Sam and Dean caught me, but I was freaked out. I was glad there were no other steps.

"You good?" Dean asked after we got off the stairs. I nod. I'm starving, but I don't think I could make it to the kitchen.

"Let's get pizza," Sam said as if he read my mind. "So Claire can eat in here, and the only place she will need to walk to is back to her room."

"Thanks. Do we have any vodka?" I question. They just stared at me. "I need something stronger than beer guys."

"We have bourbon," Dean stated.

"Well, I'll drink a lot of that then." When Dean brought it over, I chugged some and poured myself some more and sipped on it for a while. "Who is supposed to order the pizza?" They looked around at each other, and out of nowhere, Dean and Cas pointed at Sam. So he grabbed his phone and ordered what they all wanted and realized he had no idea what I wanted. "I'll eat the leftovers." He ordered a cookie cake. I smiled.

"10 minutes, wow. Okay. Bye." He hung up and walked up the stairs. We all talked for about 9 minutes then he walked out. He came back within a couple of minutes with all the boxes. Dean went up to help him. They brought the food down. We all ate it in almost silence. When we were done, we just sat around talking and drinking.

"How are you not as drunk as us?" Sam said. He is tipsy, and Cas was drunk. Dean didn't drink anything.

"Cause I went to college for four years with people who were going to be doctors. They have to be able to hold their liquor."

"Hey, that first part was a little mean." Cas pointed.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Cause you didn't get to finish college."

"Oh, right. I think that means we should stop drinking."

"Or it means you should drink some water." I cut in. As I hand it to them, they sip on it. I walk with them as Dean takes Sam to his room and puts Cas in the bed next door. Dean follows me to my room.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yeah. Can you help me get in the bed?"

"Sure." I opened the door. I walked towards my bed. Then I remember.

"Ah, shit."

"What?"

"I forgot my meds," I said, trying to turn around.

"I'll get them."

"No, I will. It will just take a minute."

"No, I'll get them." He sat me down. When he came back, I was still mad. He put them in the water at the door and put the bottle on my desk, and then walked over to me. I chugged the water. He reached over and put the glass on my desk. I stood up to move the covers and sat in the spot I made. He helped me move my legs under the blankets. I pulled them up, and he noticed I was still wearing my hat, so he put it on the nightstand.

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." He started to leave. I grabbed his hand. He went around to the other side of my bed, and he laid down on the blankets. I turned to face him eventually, to see him. His face brought me to sleep.


	18. Sam's view 5

I woke up. She is screaming. I guess it's a good thing we made her room so close to ours. As I opened my door, I see Cas. He must have spent the night. We ran to her room. We open her door the second we get to it. Dean is stroking her hair. Her eyes are closed. She is still screaming.

"Sam! Dean! No, don't go over there! No! Oh god! No!" She snapped, her eyes opened. We all go sit on the bed with her. She starts crying. I realize Dean is wearing his clothes from last night. With my eyes, I asked him if he slept with her. With his eyes, he told me no and points to the sleeping pills on her desk. She looks up.

"Hey, Claire," I say, trying to calm her.

"Please don't leave me."

"Never, what makes you think we could ever do that?"

"You and Dean are going to leave me in this restaurant, and for some reason, it's stuck, and I can't go after you. I can see you through the window. The car gets stuck in a pothole. Then a thick black cloud rolls over you guys. Please don't leave me."

"It was just a bad dream." Cas tries.

"No. The awful ones come true. Every time. Please, you can't leave me."

"Shh, we promise nobody's leaving." Dean states. That seems to calm her.

"Hey, Cas, can you help me get dressed?"

"Why, Cas?" I ask.

"Cause Cas won't peek." She knows we looked at the hospital. I smile.

"I'll help." Cas changes the subject.

"Thanks." Dean and I leave.

When she comes out, she is wearing makeup and a dress. I drop my jaw. Then I noticed she is wearing her fuzzy shoes.

"What the girl just wants to feel better about barely being able to walk and having half her head shaved." She widened her eyes at him. He listened. He understood what he did wrong, and he disappeared. She walked away before we could say anything. She ran her finger through her curled hair and put some behind her ear as she heard us following. When we caught up with her, she sat in a chair in the main room and crossed her legs. Dean and I were wonderstruck.

"Wow, Claire, wow." Dean eventually got out. She smiled at us.

"If you don't like it, just tell me." She joked.

"I love you. I mean it. I mean, ugh." I choked. She just smiled and moved her chair towards us. She slides her hand from my hair down to my cheek to my chin. When she was done, she sat back down and crossed her legs the opposite way. She stood, and we tried to follow her, but she moved her hand in a downward motion. She went to turn on the radio. She just started dancing to her heart's content. I looked at Dean, and he looked at me. I decided to get up and dance with her. Dean follows shortly.

"This is fun, boys." She said, drinking the bourbon. I sip a little on a beer. Dean stays sober. Every time a slow song came on, she danced with one of us. She always switched. She had to keep Dean's hands in check and my eyes in line. We all were pretty bad, but I got the feeling Claire really could if she could walk better. But dancing was helping. "Alcohol and dancing the cure to everything." She said after I pointed out how much better she was walking. Eventually, we all were pretty hungry. Claire showed us the cure for that. Dancing in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys," Cas said. Claire pulled him in, and he was the worse dancer. When Claire slow danced with him, she had to keep his attention in order. But we were all having fun. Claire sang almost every song. She found a perfect station, and nobody was allowed to change it. Not even during the commercials cause they were only three long this late. We stopped arguing about it after a couple tries. We all danced and danced.

When we all were finally tired, it was two in the morning. So we all walked Claire to her room with a glass of water. Cas helped her get into something more comfortable then Dean, and I helped get her to bed.

"You guys had fun, right?" She questioned.

"I had fun," Cas stated.

"I had fun, too," I added.

"Make that three," Dean commented.

"Good. I loved it." When we were leaving, she grabbed Dean's hand and looked him hard in the eyes. He nodded. I knew what that meant. He was going to spend the night in her room again. I felt a pit in my stomach as I fell asleep.

"NOOOOOO!" I ran to the sound gun pulled. It was from Claire. I noted, so I put the gun down and walked into her room.

"Sammy. This one's bad." Dean states. We had to hold her still. I noticed she had a big red mark on her forehead. Dean stated that she had hit her head earlier.

When she finally woke up, she just wanted to cry even though Dean and I really wanted to know what happened.

"Claire, are you okay?" I ask after about two minutes after seeing she stopped crying.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. That's all."

"What happened?" Dean questioned, trying to hold her.

"If it's okay, I'd like not to talk about it right now, okay." She said, backing away from him and moving onto my lap. That was our first clue of the dream, Dean did something terrible.

Our second clue was it happened in the kitchen cause she would just stare into it if we let her.

Our third clue was it had something to do with demons. Every time we brought up a case that could have something to do with them, she would tense up. I have no idea what wrong.

Then her last clue she gave us back the demon knife.

"Okay, what is it?" I questioned when she did this. I thought Dean did something to a demon in front of her in the kitchen.

"Sam," Dean warned.

"No, he's right. You deserve to know..... Dean was back to being his mad self... And he raped me in the kitchen. And I screamed and prayed, and there was no answer. So I tried to kill him with the knife. And it didn't work. And I kept screaming and praying and stabbing, but nothing worked." She was crying.

"Oh my god," Dean whispered. All of a sudden, Cas popped in. He put Claire to sleep and began yelling.

"Get in the car! NOW!" We didn't question him. I got in the back with Claire, and Dean got shotgun, and Cas was driving. "Where is Missouri? You know the lady who helped you with the case involving your old house?"

"She lives on a street in that town." Dean helped.

"Do you have her number?"

"I'll look." After a moment. He found it.

"Call her. Tell her we are on our way."

When we get to Missouri's house, we are instantly greeted with a smack to the back of the head for not calling. She ushers us into the house, and Cas puts Claire on the couch. Missouri went straight to work. She took Claire's hand and put her other hand on Claire's face. After a moment she looked so sad then she looked at Cas and nodded. Cas loses it. He grabs hold of Dean by his collar and throws him against the wall. I try to help, but at that moment, I'm stuck, and so is Cas. There is a burning white light where Claire was. She turns us to look at her.

"Leave him alone, Cas. It's his fault." She points to me.

"It's true. The boys get into a huge fight. Sam drives Dean to drink, and he goes back to being under the influence of the Mark of Cain. But after the bad, a miracle happens. Dean is saved, and that's all we can see." Claire keeps us frozen as she walks to Dean. She kisses him, and he heals. He wakes up shortly after, and when he does, she passes out and stops being bright. When this happens, Cas and I can move. She wakes up and freaks a little. She starts shaking and tries to stand but falls. We all walked over to her, but she doesn't want us to touch her. "Cas, you gotta do the thing." Cas puts her back to sleep and lays her on the couch. We all sit, and Claire wakes up again. This time she is just pissed.

"You know you could have told me the first time this is where we were heading." She yelled at Cas.

"It was easier to just take you."

"No, it really wasn't. If you had told me to get in the car, we actually would have gotten there faster cause I made Sam carry me."

"What just happened?" Dean questioned.

"When Missouri extended my mind to see the future that the dream gave me, she extended my physic abilities to the regular mind readings and more future stuff, you know less bad more everything. Sammy. Light blue."

"What? Oh, right, you didn't need to answer. " I look down, and Dean looks at me to ask what happened. With my eyes, I told him I wanted to know what color her panties were. His eyes widened.

"Yes. Dean, that really is what he asked. Stop asking me dirty questions. Pink and black." She smiled. "Sorry, Cas yeah, they want to leave too. Bye, Miss, Missouri." After a ton of hugs, a lot of stern looks and a couple threats we left.

When we get back to the bunker, Claire stops in the doorway.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Wow. We have some super librarians for ghosts."

"We have ghosts?" I said.

"Yeah, four, and they really don't understand your methods." Like that conversation, everything else was weird. She has stopped having nightmares, which meant no more Dean in her room. I think I'm a little too happy about that because every time Claire looks at me when I think about it, she giggles. Recently Claire and I have been spending more time together. I guess it's cause we have more in common since I also had unusual abilities a while back. I think for her, we are getting closer as friends, but that's not really what I want, so every chance I get, I try to be romantic. I guess I'm just glad I am getting to know more about her.

"He did what?!" I scream.

"He left me there all by myself. I was so bored, but I got another ride home." She explained.

"Wow. He was pissed."

"Well, can you blame him? He had just learned I was planning on breaking up with him again and that I was making out with my ex that I was trying to get back together with."

"Yes. You may have been a bit of a bad girl, but you could have gotten hurt." She nodded, then shrugged. Her face went blank for a moment. "What?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Liar. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking of something. I really would prefer not to talk about it." She added when she saw me start to talk.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She took my hand. Then Cas fluttered in.

"Hey, Claire, you wanna see something cool." The second he said this, he put his finger to my head. Before I passed out, I noticed she was yelling. She had started to stand when he showed up.

"Cas, how could you!?!" She yelled.

"What? Now you can see everything you missed," Cas stated.

"That should have been his choice."

"What are you guys talking about?" I question.

"I basically made a copy of your memories," Cas said before Claire got to talk. She glared at him so hard I thought it would have killed him. She smiled at me. He's still standing, I thought.

"What?" I questioned.

"He took your memories to show me."

"Huh." I blankly stared.

"Ugh." Cas hollered. "Let me show you." He put his fingers on Claire's forehead. He must not have thought about it because she would have stopped him, I thought. She almost fell over before Dean caught her. When I looked at her, she had tears streaming down her face.

"Why did you do that, Cas!?!" Dean yelled.

"So, I could show Sam." With that, he reached Dean's forehead, and he laid back with Claire on his chest. I moved them to a more comfortable position as she woke up.

"Hey, sleepyhead." I tried. She looked pissed but tired. She couldn't get up, so she just glared at Cas. He seemed to understand why. I want to question it, but it isn't my place, I thought. She looked at me sadly but was cut off before she could speak, Dean shot up.

"Great now that everyone is awake, the real fun can begin. Claire, do I have your permission?" She nodded slowly. Cas reached Dean and me within a second.

I saw a little girl who I assumed was Claire. She was an infant being lied to. Then there was another little girl, her younger sister. They went to Disney World. More lies. Her loving father, who spoiled her because he understood how to. Her sister pisses her off, but she still feels responsible for her. A school she loves. Another little girl. Her parent's divorce. A new school she hates. Bullies. She blames the youngest sister but feels bad because she feels like it really is her fault. She gets less time with her dad. Another man, he is wrong, she knows. Two step-siblings she can pretend to hate so everyone will leave her alone. Her great grandmother dies on Christmas. Her mother gets pregnant. She loses the baby. Claire is devastated but becomes the rock, because that's what everyone else needs. The other man starts abusing Claire and her sisters. Her mother gets pregnant again. Her mother gets married to the other man. He starts sexually abusing Claire. Then her middle sister. Claire goes back to the first school she loves. Then got sent away by them. She has to be homeschooled for fear of the other school. She is growing up so fast to compensate for what's going on in her life. She lives with her dad for the summer. She goes to high school at the school she hates. Her stepfather screws up, and Claire is done. She tells people about her stepfather. A boyfriend she really likes. She can't express her real feeling towards him because she doesn't know-how. It makes her feels stupid and incompetent, so she lashes out wrong. A lot of high school dances. She goes upstate for college. Her sisters move out. She moves back in after college. The boyfriend she really liked cheated on her with his commanding officer. Her brother starts kindergarten. She wants the best for him. On his first day, she gives him a fantastic piece of advice.  
Never let anyone else define who you are. Figure that out yourself. She starts reading our books. She thinks I'm going to be the hotter one. Takes online med school classes. She watches her brother. We show up. Her thoughts are a giant swirl. She thinks we are both hot but feels like she won't be able to show the emotions she feels. She likes Dean, but he confuses her. She likes me, but she can't decide if it's friendship, love, or more. She leaves with us. It kinda just ends after that. I notice I'm crying, and when I open my eyes, Claire is too. Dean is horrified.

"I was watching your thoughts. Dean thought I was a stuck-up brat and had no idea how I ended up like this, but Sam seemed to think that had something to do with me on the deep level. Then came my defining moment, and I hid in the shadows and let it happen. You both were terrified for me. Then came my badass period. Dean thought it was scary how much I changed. Sam thought it was powerful and beautiful when I let myself show through. Then came to my college section. Then my motherly side. Which by the way, Dean thought that was the most attractive thing. Sam thought it was adorable. Then came your amazing thoughts about you guys. If it makes you guys feel better, a lot of those have changed and matured. And as you saw, I ramble when I'm confused or terrified, and I'm clearly both." She began sobbing again, and she started dropping to her knees, Dean, and I caught her, and we both held her in our arms till she was done.

"I'm sorry," Cas stated. Claire just nodded and went blank. Dean and I are still holding Claire when Cas starts my memories up.

Claire and Dean begin with smiling. They stop where I can assume my mom died. Claire started slowly crying. But after Dean smirks and Claire smiles. Then comes Jess's death. Claire looks horrified, and Dean seems guilty. Then comes where dad died. Dean straightens, and Claire leans on me more and cries some more. Then comes a bunch of cases and meeting Cas. Claire looks worried, and Dean smiles. Then Bobby dies, and Dean starts tearing up, Claire cries again. Then we get to when we meet Claire. All my thoughts of her are being expressed. Claire smiles, and Dean frowns.

When it is over, Claire stretched a little and sits on my lap. She knows who's next. I just hold her preparing myself.

When it starts, I notice how normal Dean's life was. Then mom dies. Dean feels responsible for me. There is a lot of sex and alcohol. When we reach the end, there are a ton of thoughts and dreams of Claire. When it's over, she stands up and backs away from us and falls onto a chair. I try to reach for her, but she just shakes me away. She just looks out blankly till Dean pulls up a chair next to her. She looks at him wide-eyed. He nods and looks down. She keeps staring at him like this. I start to feel uncomfortable, so I state the obvious.

"That was weird."


	19. Dean's view 5

Sam is so weird. I'm just sitting here getting stared at by Claire, and he states the obvious.

"Yes, Sam. That was." Claire mocks. "Now, whose life is the worst." I point at Claire, Claire points at Cas, Sam points at me, and Cas doesn't point. We all start laughing, even Cas. Claire explains she feels terrible for Cas cause he has to deal with all of us.

"Why did you pick me?" I question Sam.

"Cause you had a normal life before mom died. I didn't get to live like that. You got a taste, and that explains Lisa more." I nod. Claire is staring off into space. I snap my fingers in front of her eyes. She blinks and shakes it off.

"What was that?" Cas asks.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Sam states.

"Fine. It was another vision of the darkness."

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well, it was the same as last time except there was a baby in my arms and a kid by my leg. I couldn't hear it crying, but I could feel it. Dean, you looked back at us after you guys were in the car and tried to come back to us. But when you got out of the car, a lady in black took you away." She shuddered and stood. "That's what I saw earlier, Sam." She walked towards the kitchen, stopped then kept walking in. After a glance from Cas and Sam, I stood and followed her. When I got to her, she was calling her brother on her laptop. He answered.

"Hey, Claire bear."

"Hey, Nathaniel."

"Why were you crying?"

"No reason, baby. Do you remember Dean?" She turned around to look at me.

"Yeah. Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Buddy."

"Are you the one who made her cry?"

"Well, yes, and no."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it wasn't me, it was me and my brother's horrible life story. And your sisters."

"Why, did you talk about the thing?"

"Yep."

"Aw, man. Claire, are you okay?" she nodded. He seemed satisfied. Just then, Cas and Sam walked in.

"Why did you make my sister cry?" He hollered at Sam and me.

"Cause I told her how our mother, our dad, and the next closest thing to a dad we had died." With this, he seemed completely satisfied. Claire and Nathaniel talked for a while before we all sat at the table with her. Then she stood up and walked to the fridge. As she did, I watched her and thought about her. Then Nathaniel noticed, and I realized I was going to have to keep this our secret, so when he went to talk, I put my finger to my lips. He nodded. And Claire came back, smiling with a lemonade.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Just talking." She stated.

"Yeah." I agree.

"Cool. I-" He started. Her laptop started ringing. A name and picture popped up. It looked familiar. Claire looked down at her phone, counted on her fingers then shook her head. "It's Blaze, right?"

"Yep. I'll call you back." She hung up on her brother. "Guys, can you go to the other side, please. I don't want to have to explain shit he won't even fucking remember." We all moved without saying our questions outside of our minds. She answered the ringing. "Hi, " She barked.

"Hey, Claire, baby." The guy was drunk. I finally remembered who it was. It's the ex-boyfriend, the one who cheated on her. I scream with my eyes to Sam. He waves me off.

"You know we broke up."

"I know, that was a huge mistake. What did I do?"

"You cheated on me."

"Oh, right. Well, that was a huge mistake. I should never have-" She hung up. She looked at her laptop.

"How did you know he was drunk?" Cas asked.

"It's 10 pm where he is, and if he calls me after 7 pm, it's cause he is drunk trying to get me back. If it's before 7, he's drunk hating me for telling people above his commanding officer that they were sleeping together because they both got dishonorably discharged." She shakes her head and gets back on the laptop. She calls her brother again.

"How bad was it?" He questioned.

"Stupid bad." She looked as tired as I have ever seen her. I move my chair to sit next to her. I kept looking at her. She didn't seem to mind. I thought she looked so beautiful. She smiled. I knew she heard me. That was the whole point.

"I'm sorry, Claire." I forgot they were talking.

"It's okay. I got good men in my life. I don't need him." She looked at him, at me then at Sam and Cas. She looked at me again, thoughtfully. I think it's not fair she can read our thoughts, but we can't read hers.

"You are giving him the look."

"Shut up." She teased.

"The 'I love you' look." She glared at her brother.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yep." He smiled "That thoughtfulness is her imagining her life with you. Sadly she did that to dick-head."

"Nathaniel!" She hollered. I was still hung up on the fact that she loves me and is imagining our lives together. She must have heard me because she playfully smacked my chest. Nathaniel and Sam looked at us like we were crazy, and Cas smiled. Claire seemed to read Cas's mind because she stopped looking at me. She glared at her brother.

"What? Dean should know"

"You and I both know what this glare is for!"

"Dick-head?" At this, she glared harder. He started laughing.

"That's what you called him the first night he did that and worse after." At this, she shuffled in her seat and looked into my head. She could see everything I wanted to do to her that I was hiding deep so she couldn't see anymore. She shuffled again and put her hand on the back of her neck.

"What time is it over there?"

"9" She looked at her phone then counted on her fingers again. She got wide-eyed.

"Liar, it 10:30. Go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight." He rolled his eyes and jumped into his bed. She recited the bedtime song. I did the hand moments with her. She kept smiling at me. I smiled, looking at her brother.


	20. Claire's view 7

After I hung up on my sleeping brother, I still didn't want to talk to any of the guys. So I stood to walk to my room as calmly as I could so they wouldn't follow. But as I neared my door. I started running and crying. I heard Sam's thoughts; he heard me. I ran faster till I reached my door. I locked it behind me. I leaned against it hearing how upset he was hearing me be upset. Sam wasn't far behind.

"Claire, what's wrong?" He asked through the door.

"Nothing."

"Liar." I smiled. He knows me too well.

"I wanna do something outside. Will you cover for me?"

"How about I go with you so I can help you through whatever you are lying about?" I smiled again.

"Okay, but I'm driving." He laughed at me. But he was thinking about kissing me when I opened the door. I would have let him if he tried. But he didn't. When I opened the door, he looked at me and wiped my face gently of the tears. Then he led me to the garage. He let me pick the car. I chose a truck. "We might not get hurt if someone decides to try and kill us." He looked at me and laughed, but he thought it wasn't amusing.

Eventually, Sam stopped thinking of ways to ask me where we are going.

"Hey, I know where we are," Sam stated. I tried so hard not to laugh. We pulled into the tattoo parlor that we got my tattoo at the first night I was with them.

"Yeah, I figured I might as well get my tattoo back, and one more." I looked at him to see if he thought I was crazy cause he for sure wasn't thinking. He just looked at me lovingly.

"What tattoo?"

"A picture of my sister with little angel wings and her birthday."

"Cute." We walked in.

"Hey, girl." The tattoo lady called.

"Hey. I'm getting two."

"Ooo, I made a junky out of you. Can I see it?" I showed her the notepad where I drew out the tattoo. "I love it come sit down." When she asked me where I showed her, I lifted my shirt to uncover my stomach. Sam felt uncomfortable, but he was still thinking lovely thoughts of me. I barely could feel the uncomfortableness over love. As she left to get everything set up, Sam and I talked.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" Sam said after he caught me looking at it.

"Yes, please." I grabbed his hand gently and pulled it over to me. His thoughts swirl. He starts thinking of what to say, but he stops thinking. I turn to look away to try to prevent him from knowing I was trying to read his thoughts. But his face told me he caught me before we could say anything the tattoo lady came back.

"Okay, you ready?" She looked at us. I nodded and braced myself. I never really liked needle, but these were important. It hurt a little last time, but now she is going into detail. I was so worried about the pain I almost didn't catch Sam's thought protruding into my mind.

"I love it when you read my mind. The way I see it, it means you want to know about me, which means you care about me. On some level."

"Shut up." I tried so hard not to laugh, especially when the tattoo lady looked at me like I was crazy. Sam laughed. I used our intertwined hands to smack him upside the head. We were silent except for my occasional whining and Sam's thoughts. He was trying to keep me calm, so when he moved my head to lie on his chest, I didn't question it. It was amazing how relaxed it made me as quick as it did. It was nice to be in his arms. It made me feel so loved.

Now in between my sister's tattoo and the demon blocking one I need to re-get, I am thinking. Who do I love more? At this moment, who has brought me the most care and love? Right now, my thoughts kept circling back to Sam. But that was right now when Dean was not here? What if when I'm with Dean, I feel more of this? Sam's thoughts interjected mine. He wanted to know what I was thinking about. He reminded me that it's only fair he knows mine. I look at him; he is gently smiling. I gently elbow him. He smiles more and starts gently playing with my hair. I know I'm going to have to sit up soon so I enjoy it.

When I do have to sit up, he sits behind me. At first, I'm confused, but when she starts, I welcome it and lean into him. He wraps one arm around my waist and holds my right hand. Suddenly I felt all my doubt's about genuinely being in love with Sam slip away. I need him to keep holding me like this.

When the tattoo was done, I didn't notice until Sam let go of me. All my feelings began to mix again. I looked at the lady and realized I don't know her name. But she is wearing a name tag. Her name is Tina. I pay Tina for my tattoo and tell her goodbye, using her name on purpose. She smiles, and Sam and I leave.

"What wrong?" Sam asks, giving me a sideways hug.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About me?" He chuckles.

"Yes, actually."

"Well, now you have to tell me." He stops and turns to face me.

"Well, I was thinking about how amazing it felt to be in your arms." I look down. He takes my face in his hands. I want him to kiss me, so when he starts to pull away, I move closer. We kiss right there in the middle of a tattoo parlor parking lot. It begins to snow, which seems weird since it's only early November. We continue to kiss as he moves his hands through my hair, and I put my hands on his shoulders. He puts his hands around my waist, and I move mine to be around his neck. He lifts me and twirls a little. We smile against each other lips when we finally stop kissing. I realize I am standing on my tippy toes, so I dropdown. We stand in our places, looking into each other's eyes. He thinks, 'Does this mean I can drive?' I laugh and nod. We kiss again, this time it's shorter, sweeter. We walk to the truck. I sit in the middle and put my seat belt on. When he gets him on, I remember my phone is off. I turn it on, and a bunch of texts comes through. Mostly from a worried Dean, which is what I expected. Then one comes across from Nathaniel:

"Hey Claire, why is Dean asking if I know where you are?"

I texted him back first, and tell him I left Dean and forgot to tell him where I was going. He texts back an okay so I text Dean:

"I'm sorry I had to leave be home soon to explain." He texts back within a second:

"Damn right, you're going to explain." I text him:

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you take Sam and not me?"

"You weren't there. I'm sorry, but he was. I'm sorry." He stopped texting me back, so I get mad. But I know I shouldn't be, so I snuggled next to Sam and breathed him in. He wraps his arm around me.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Sam is carrying me into the bunker from the garage. I'm going to continue to 'sleep,' I decide. Dean runs in yelling.

"What happened?" He must have thought I was hurt.

"Nothing she is sleeping," Sam whispered. I snuggle in closer to his chest, trying to show Dean he shouldn't be yelling. But it had the opposite reaction.

"What happened to you two?" He yelled again. He was mad, and he thinks we slept together. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Idjit. We didn't sleep together. I went and got the demon blocking tattoo, again. Sammy caught me trying to leave and realized I was going no matter what. So he went with me. So will you let me fucking sleep." I yelled against Sammy's chest. Dean instantly stopped talking. He felt terrible, and his thoughts swirled around. He thought one tattoo shouldn't have taken 3 hours. "Your right Dean, I didn't get one. I got two, and it meant a lot to me that Sammy was there not judging me, so can you stop." I tap my fingers that are with my hands that are around Sam's neck to ask him to move. He takes me to my room and puts me down. I grab his hand, and I begin to cry. He gets in over the blankets and holds me till I fall back asleep.

The next morning I wake up before Sam. So I watch him sleep. He looks so peaceful, so happy. I wonder what he is dreaming about. I can't look into his mind because he isn't thinking it. When he wakes up, he stretches a little, then looks at me, and we both smile. Then I ruin it by thinking about the not so good part of last night. I stop smiling. He puts his fingers under my chin and moves me up to kiss him. I kiss him back till I remember we both need to get up and get dressed.

"Go get ready. I want to be trained today."

"Today, when Dean probably hates us?"

"Yes, especially today because that means he won't hold back as much. And I won't either." He smiles, and we kiss again. We walk to the door, he opens it and walks out a little, then come back in and kisses me. I shove him back out and lock the door. I smile and blush so hard, especially when I hear his thoughts. 'I love kissing you.' I say it back through the door. I heard him smiling. I remember I need to get dressed. I get a pair of sweat shorts and my dad's old Metallica tee shirt. I put my hair into a bun and leave my room just as Dean is leaving his. I made a run for the bathroom. He blocks the door. I give him an evil glare. He smiles. "You're training me today." His smile drops. He thinks, 'I forgot she wants to be like us.' I get mad and turn away and run into Sam's chest as he was walking out his door. He smiles down at me. I fight the urge to kiss that smile off his lips by turning back around and asking Dean to move. He hesitates but moves. He starts thinking about how Sam was smiling at me when I ran into him. Sam began to think about our epic kiss last night. Which instantly takes precedence over my mind. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I walk into the kitchen, where coffee and eggs greet me. Sam holds the coffee, and Dean holds the eggs. I sit and finish each in silence. "Where are we training?" Same reactions as last time. Dean gets sad, and Sam tries a diversion.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe tomor-"

"No. Today. I want to start working cases with you guys. You know this."

"Well, I guess we can fight in the main room, and we can do the little gun training you need in the shooting range." Dean states. I smile a little at him, acknowledging I have some gun training. They both look at me at least a little bit sad. We started gun training. I at least hit the targets every way they made me shoot. Dean thought that would be an easy fix just by getting me out there and really in these situations.

Self-defense was a bit harder. I kept forgetting to block. I just kept trying to hit. So I got hit a lot. But I kept getting back up, which made the boys happy. Basic training was easy since I had read the books. Sam was impressed. Dean was still sad. We decide actually to look for a case after that. We found what seems to be a simple ghost case. It's in Oregon, so we have to drive overnight. Sam sits in the back with me. I fall asleep very quickly. I love Sam, but I also love Dean. I fall asleep to these thoughts — Smelling Sam and feeling Dean's eyes on us.

******************************

Okay, guys, who do you like more for Claire, Sam, or Dean?

What would each ship's name be?

Sarie?

Clam?

Deaire?

Claen?

Better comment soon before I guess what you all want.  
😘💘👍👌✌


	21. Sam's view 6

Sorry again. Major language warning. -Amy.

I love her. I know it. She knows it, and we both know she is getting there if she isn't already. She is turning out to be an outstanding hunter. During her training, Dean and I tried so hard not to go easy on her. She is a great learner. She is quick. But we both don't want her to. We want her to be safe. So while I'm sitting with her, stroking her hair with her head on my shoulder watching her fall asleep, I know I need to find a way to change her mind.

"Dean," I call softly.

"Sam."

"I don't want her to do this."

"Me, either."

"What can we do?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding? She is too stubborn to listen to us. This is what she wants. She wants to do this with us. All we can do is try so very hard to protect her." He looked into my eyes, then looked down at Claire. He gave her the same sad look he has given her all day, especially during self-defense training. Every time she forgot to block, he knew he was going to have to hit her. So he would give her a sad look to hint it, but she never got it. So she would get hit, and she'd fall. But she got back up, which to me seemed like she wanted to do this. It made me happy. 

When we get to the town in Oregon, Dean is hungry, and Claire is still asleep. I wake her gently at first, and she is pissed, but then she sees we've pulled into a diner. She made me carry her out of the car. It's so cute, but it makes me feel old. Dean doesn't think it's anything. He made that very clear by storming off into the diner. We walk in and sit with him. I sit next to him, and she sits across from us. When our waitress comes, she is hard-core flirting with Dean and I., But I'm the only one, however, to even know she exists. Claire and Dean are so clearly lost in thought the waitress leaves. They both blankly stare at their menus, but something tells me they aren't seeing them.

"Dean, Claire, are you guys okay?" I ask.

"Huh, oh yeah," Claire says without even looking up.

"Uh, yeah," Dean adds.

"You both are bad liars. What are you guys thinking about so hard that you can't even notice a flirty waitress." That last part is mostly for Dean.

"What, nothing," Dean states, still staring at the table.

"Yeah, right," I yell. I slam my hands down on the table. I don't even know why. They look up at me abruptly. Dean looked sad, and Claire looked agitated. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to think!" They both yell simultaneously. They look at each other like their scared. "What were you thinking about?" they both whisper. They look shocked. "What's wrong with us?" They question me. I'm so confused.

"I don't know, maybe if you say what you were thinking about at the same time. It will be different." I don't know where that came from. They look at each other.

"I was thinking about my feelings towards both of you," Claire says with Dean saying.

"I was thinking about the case." They both start laughing. We leave. I feel like we just forgot about what Claire said. But I don't say anything. I sit in the back with Claire, and we drive to a motel. When we finally get a room, thanks to a lot of yelling at the owner, I look at the clock. In red, stick letters, it says 12:34. Claire laughs. Dean and I look at her.

"1, 2, 3, 4." We all look at each other. Claire keeps laughing, and Dean and I stare at her. Eventually, she settles down. She gets ready for bed.

When she is done, we realize we still need to figure out the bed situation. Since Dean and I are too big to fit together, she has to sleep with one of us.

"Ooo, I know. 2 out of 3, rock paper scissors, then 3 out of 5 coin flip. 5 out of 8 gets me in their bed." Dean and I smile at that analogy. The first game of rock paper scissors Dean wins. But I win the last two. The first, second, and last coin toss Dean wins. Which means I lose out on Claire's cute smell in my arms. We all agree that we are switching off every case unless something changes. Claire and I research our laptops, and Dean lies down, watching us and the TV. Out of nowhere, Claire's laptop begins to ring. She looks at it then at her phone. Counts on her fingers then let out a scared whimper. "Dean promise that no matter what, you won't say anything. No matter what. Promise." Dean nods with a confused look. She answers, "Hi."

"Bitch. Don't fucking talk. Do you know how much you cost me? My entire life, that's what." It's Blaze. He is not his ass-kissing drunk self. "Hey, bitch. I'm talking to you. Do you know what I want?" She shakes her head. "Use your words, whore." I'm about to lose it, but she looks at me and uses her hands to make breathing motions. It helps a little.

"No, I don't know what you want, Blaze." She added a little bit of sass to her voice, which calms me more.

"Well, miss sassy ass-wipe, I want you to jump off a bridge in front of that brother of yours. I want you not to die from the fall but of blood loss from your bad injuries, that you didn't calculate in that big old head of yours because you thought the bridge was tall enough." This is it for me. I grab the laptop, and she lets me.

"Hey, asshole, don't ever speak to Claire like that again. She is not a bitch or a whore or an ass-wipe. She is a gorgeous, young girl who you did wrong. She has her whole life ahead of her. She doesn't need your bull-shit remarks about her. You call her again, and I will make what you just said sound like heaven and trust me hell is no fun. So I do think you want to go there any faster." I hung up and blocked him. I closed her laptop and put it back on the table. She just looked at it. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I notice Dean stand and walk over to her. The second he sits down to face her; she loses it and starts crying. He holds her. I don't completely understand what's going on, but I do understand she is hurting, so I walk over and sit on her other side. After a moment, she makes us both hug her. When she stops crying, I realize it's because she has fallen asleep... Again. "Does her sleep schedule seem a little off to you?" I whisper.

"Yeah, but she was just in a coma, a car accident, the trials. She was going to die without Crowley's help." Dean helps a little.

"Yeah, but we have been before, and we've never slept this long except when I was going through the closing the gate trials."

"Yeah. She's a lot more sensitive than us. She has better ways to hold it in. But now she wants to open up to us."

"Right." I let Dean pick her up and carry her to their bed. As I drift off, I watch her. She is not okay.


	22. Dean's view 6

After Sam falls asleep, I do some digging. I look up her symptoms, the recent traumas, the tiredness, and a couple of other things at this point I think I made up like giddiness. It looks like it could be a lot, but most of the symptoms fit with one thing — acute stress reaction. Which I think makes sense. It says if she doesn't get help, she can develop PTSD, which sounds so much worse. So in the morning, I will tell Sam, and we can tell Claire. As I drift off to sleep, I watch her. She is not okay.  
  
  


I wake up before Claire but after Sam. So I get dressed then decide to talk to Sam.

"Hey, Sammy," I call.

"Yeah."

"I found something that might help us with Claire. I did some research last night, and it looks like she might have Acute Stress Reaction."

"Wait. You did research? What happened?"

"Come on, Sam. This is serious. If she doesn't get this treated, it can turn into PTSD, which, according to my research, is so much worse."

"What's much, worse?" Claire asks sleepily.

"Stingrays are over catfish bites," I answer.

"Oh yeah." She agrees. "When are we heading out?"

"In the next couple of minutes, especially if we want breakfast."

"Oh, heck yeah. I'll get ready then." She gets out of our bed and goes to her duffle bag. I look at Sam, he nods. She goes into the bathroom. I show Sam what I found last night. His face dropped as he looked at the screen. When she came back, we put on brave faces and went to the diner we were at last night. Sam and Claire sat in the back seat again. She fell asleep again. Sam and I look at each other.

When we got to the diner, Sam had to wake Claire up again. We all walked at this time. We sat in the same spot. We all ordered and ate in silence. I could tell Claire was having issues with that. "So, what's up with the case?" She almost yelled.

"Same stuff as yesterday." Sam states.

"Ugh."

"What wrong?" I chuckle.

"Nothing, I just can't deal with silence cause that means there are secrets." Sam and I exchange glances. "Ha. I knew it. What aren't you telling me?"

"Look, I did some research last night. It seems like you have this disease called Acute Stress Reaction. We are just worried about you."

"Wait..... You did research? What happened?"

"You happened! Come on, Claire. This is serious. If you don't get help, you can develop PTSD." She looks down. I feel bad now. When she lifts her head back up, she is laughing.

"I'm sorry. I already saw this. I knew you were going to do this. I don't get PTSD. I'm done with this Reaction. I'm sorry." Sam and I look at each other. I'm pissed, and he is about to start laughing. I finish my meal in silence while they chat about the case. When we are done, we go to the victim's house dressed up with the F.B.I suits and badges. Claire does a pretty good job trying to keep calm. We investigate the scene pretty quickly. It still seems like a vengeful spirit. The owner's husband was trying to get her to sell the house, and she was going to if he hadn't died in it too. So we go to the grave of the previous owner. We get there and have to look for about an hour. When we finally find it, Claire instantly loses it.

"They always come when you try to burn them unless there is something else keeping them here. So you guys get to it. I'll operate the flashlight in a salt circle." As Sam and I are digging, that's precisely what she does.  
  
  
  


"Why did we bring her along again?" I question.

"I think we are in love with her." Sam states.

"Oh, right. That's so hard to remember, especially in times like this."

"Shut up." She jokes. Just then, we hit something hard. Claire gets the shotgun ready. Sam and I bust the coffin open, and I put salt on the body while Sam gasses it up. I didn't even remember the dead body smell, but Claire is green.

"Sorry." I try.

"Just try to get it over with." I open the lighter and get ready to start it when the wind blows hard enough to move Claire's salt circle, so she stands up, and Sam gets out looking around. I look back at the lighter and try to light it again.

"Dean!" Claire and Sam yell. I turn around to where they are looking just in time to see the ghost charging me. Sam or Claire shoots it. It disappears with enough time for me to get out. When it comes back, it's pissed and charging Claire. She pulls the trigger, and I light the lighter in just enough time to see it's got Claire lifted off the ground, choking her. I throw the lighter in. Claire must have been the one who shot it the first time because her gun is empty when the ghost burns away, Claire falls. Sam and I rush over to her. I take her face and examine her; she seems fine. She is even smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I was right. It tried to kill us."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just put the dirt back and get out of here."

"What Dean? You a sore loser?" She giggled.

"No, you didn't technically win because Sam and I knew that was going to happen. We didn't care."

"Or I won, and you are a sore loser." I lose it. I tackle her to the ground and tickle her so much she is laughing and crying. "Stop, please. Dean! Please! Sammy, help me, please!" He laughs at us. "Sammy, please! Dean, stop, please! I'm going to choke!" I finally stop. I try to help her up, but she doesn't take my hand. She gets up by herself, which takes a minute and punches a still laughing Sam in the gut. She didn't hit him hard enough cause he keeps laughing; in fact, he laughs harder. I'm about ready to punch him. But instead, he settles down, and we all pile into Baby. We head back to the bunker. Claire falls asleep almost instantly. I want to talk to her about what happened at the diner, I think. I hope she heard that because I don't know if I can say it.


	23. Blaze's view

**I** **am angry. I want to find her and kill her and that boyfriend of hers. I'm going to find her. I will kill her. It says she was in Kansas. I'm going there to find her and kill her. And that dude. He thinks he's getting away with sleeping with my girl. No! I will kill them both and anybody in my way.**


	24. Claire's view 8

_When I wake up, I'm_ _being carried into the bunker by Sam. I snuggle into his chest more to make him aware of my awakening. I don't know what time it is. Sam and Dean get me in my bed. I want them both to stay, so I grab hold of their hands. I don't think it will work, but I want to try._

_"Claire, we can't all sleep together." Dean chuckles._

_"Please." That's was all I had to say. They both climbed in over the blankets glaring at me. I smile. "When I wake up again, you both better be in this bed or making me breakfast in bed." I giggle._ _'Don't count on it.' Dean thought. I laugh again. I fall asleep._

  
  


_I know_ _I'm_ _dreaming._

_I haven't had a bad dream in a while._

_But those all turned out to be my future. Blaze finds us in the bunker. He kills Sam. Hurts Dean. Takes me. Tortures me._

_I don't want this to be our future!_

_This can't be it!_

_I can fix it!_

_I wake up being held by the boys. My throat hurts. I must have been screaming. I'm sweating. "I'm so sorry."_

_"For what?" Dean asks._

_"Blaze, he is going to tear us away from each other. He finds us here. He kills Sammy, really hurts you, takes me and tortures me. Don't worry! I'll fix it! This can't be the only way! Our future will change! Like it changed with the black smoke. I can fix it!" I babble on. I'm crying. Dean wipes my tears, and Sam strokes my nose like my mom used to do. I'm still scared, so I pray to Cas to keep a close eye on us._

_"Who wants breakfast?" Sam asks. I nod. We go to the kitchen, and Dean insists on making pancakes._

_"Why do you want to make pancakes?" I question._

_"Because my pancakes will blow your mind." He says dramatically._

_"Mine would too," I said, trying to stand._

_"Nope. I got this. You need to suffer for everything you did yesterday." He said, sitting me back down._

_"Come on. You know you loved all of that, especially me." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. Sam thought about my vision. "No, Sammy! I'm going to fix it. You won't die damn it! Not on my watch!" He looks down. He thinks, 'I just don't want you to get hurt.' "I won't because you won't. Now... Look at me, Sammy." He finally looks up. "I love you, Sam, and I love you, Dean. I'm going to fix this for us. We have to leave because it's not that far of a trip from Maine to here if Blaze has his mind set on it." I'm blushing. I can't believe it. I just told them both I loved them. In the same sentence. In front of the other brother. They're both looking at me. They aren't thinking, or speaking, or looking at me any particular way. This silence is going to kill me. "What? Ugh, you know I hate silence." They start laughing. I get up to take a swing at Dean, but the second I stand, I start falling. I felt my body hit the floor, but the boys must have caught my head because I didn't feel it. I'm going off into another vision; this one feels different._

_I'm in Blaze's car. He is pissed, but he doesn't seem to know_ _I'm_ _here. We are passing a sign. It says that we are now entering Kansas. I need to wake up and tell the boys. I pinch myself a lot. There's a loud muffled noise that almost sounds like yelling, but it's familiar. It's the boys. I push my mind to the sound. I'm waking up._

_They are so happy. "We need to get out of here now."_

_"Why, what's wrong?" Sam asks._

_"Blaze is in Kansas. I think he is tracking me. But we need to go and call Cas."_

_"Already here." He says._

_"Cas, we have to go somewhere, that is not here, where Blaze can't find us."_

_"I can't take you anywhere if he's tracking you, but I can stop his tracking method. Did you see anything in his car? Something, anything that was different."_

_"Well, he was on his phone looking at a map. I think it's the map you can see when someone puts a location with a picture on Instagram." They all look at me, then I remember. "Shit. I took a picture of all of us before the demon horde, and I don't remember turning off the location settings. Shit. I'm sorry it probably posted when we were at the tattoo shop. Tina might tell him I was there, and he will know we are around. Fuck." I punch a wall._

_"Can you take it off now?"_

_"It might work, but he might have it in a GPS." I get on my phone and take it off._

_I'm instantly taken back to Blaze's car. He's more pissed than last time. He's typing something in. It's breaking up._

_I'm back in the kitchen. They are all staring at me. "Well. It worked, but now he is typing something."_

_"Well, I have thought of something," Dean says. I hear his thoughts._

_"We are not killing him, and besides, with my luck, he wouldn't die." I chuckled. They don't think it's funny. I block Blaze on everything._

_I'm taken back to his car. He is super pissed. He's taking something out of his pocket. It looks like drugs. He takes them all. I hear Sam yelling at me._

_I'm back in the kitchen. "Claire! What's going on?"_

_"It's like every time he makes a decision, I can see it. He's taken a bunch of drugs."_

_"Well, I can always-" Cas starts._

_"We are not killing him! Unless he finds us." I say that last part quieter. Sam appears to be the only one who heard me because he thinks, 'are you whiling to risk that much for this dick?' "No. But I don't think he deserves to die. I will kill him if he gets to us or hurts anybody else."_

_I feel myself going back. He is hurting Tina. I can't get out. I throw thoughts to Sam to get him to yell at me. I hear him. I go to his voice._

_"Cas! Save Tina! Bring Blaze here and take the boys somewhere safe without a car!" Sam's thought plows through me 'No! We have to stay together!' I throw mine to him. 'I won't be able to live with myself if you died because of me!'_

_I'm in the secret torture spot in the bunker, with Cas and Blaze. The latter is struggling against his restraints._

_"Hey, assholes were the hell am I?" Blaze bitched._

_"Hey, guess what you cuss again, and I will start cutting into you! Don't test me, Blaze, cause I'm done with you!" I holler._

_"Whatever bitch." I grab a knife and cut his right ear off. He screams. I'm a little uncomfortable with this, but I'll do it for Sam and Dean. "What the hell." As I reach for his other ear, he freaks. "Sorry! Why am I here?"_

_"Because you were hurting that nice woman. Why?"_

_"I wanted to find you, and that's the last place you were."_

_"Well, I know that, but why were you hurting her? She had no idea where I was?"_

_"Well, I didn't believe her." I'm mad now. I cut off his pinky on his right hand. He screams._

_"Why are you looking for me?"_

_"Because I want to kill you and that boyfriend of yours." I start giggling. "What?"_

_"You think Sam is my boyfriend. I'll admit I'm in love with him, but we aren't dating because I'm also in love with his brother." I full-on laugh now. Blaze and Cas are staring again. I must seem crazy. I settle down. "Why do you want to kill us?"_

_"Are you serious?" I cut off his other pinky. He screams. "I'm sorry! I want to kill you because of what that Sam guy said to me."_

_"Why, are you embarrassed he called you out. It's not like we took a video and posted it on YouTube. I balled for about an hour until I passed out."_

_"Why were you crying?"_

_"Cause of all the mean stuff you said."_

_"Well, Sam was mean too."_

_"Yeah, after you," I scream, cutting off his other ear and a couple of toes on each foot._

_"That's because I was pissed."_

_"Well, you pissed him off." I cut off the rest of his toes. That means he might not be able to walk again. Plus, the hearing damage._

_"I know I screwed up, but it's cause I'm still in love with you!"_

_"Yeah, and trying to kill me and my current love interest and being a major jerk and trying to hurt people I care about and cheating on me is how love should be expressed." I'm losing it. I cut off his entire left hand. He is screaming now. Cas stops me before I cut off the other._

_"Claire, calm down, look into the future. If you still see him trying to kill the boys and yourself, then I'll erase his memories of all of us so it won't happen. Okay," I nod._

_I focus on Cas' voice and go under very quickly. I see the Dean Mark of Cain vision again and the black smoke vision. Then a new one. We are all sitting at a table with my family. Dean is holding the baby from the smoke vision. We are entirely happy._

_  
_

_It's over, and Blaze's screams fill my ears once more. I tell Cas to erase his memories anyways. He respects my wish and leaves with Blaze. When they leave, I clean up the room and go back to the main room. I get on my phone and turn on iHeartRadio. It seems to calm me, so I start singing and dancing with my earbuds in._ ** 'Get over u by Neon Hitch' ** _comes on. I sing out loud till I turn around and see Sam, Dean, and Cas. I only pause for a moment, which lines up perfectly with the song, so I sing the rest then turn it off._

_"Hi, guys," I say, trying to stop the silence. Sam walks up and hugs me. I feel like shit, so I hug him back. When it's over, he only let's go to my elbows and looks me over._

_"What's that?" I look down._

_"It's Blaze's blood." I continue to look down. He lifts my face with his finger. He kisses me. I know I shouldn't with Dean being right there, but I kiss him back. Dean coughs after a few minutes that felt like hours. We stop. It gets quiet again. "You guys wanna know something funny," I say, trying to stop the silence again. They start laughing, so I keep going. "Sam was my first kiss." They all stop. I smile, holding back a laugh. They stare at me. Sam looks bewildered, Dean seems pissed, and Cas also looks like he's about to laugh. "That's why I didn't kiss you back. I didn't know what to do."_

_"What?" Sam finally stammerers._

_"What I can be a virgin, but I can't have just had my first kiss," I yell. They stare harder. I freak. I put my earbuds in, and_ ** "Trumpets by Jason  ** ** Derulo ** _comes on. I start walking towards the kitchen, singing every word bad or not. I begin to dance when I get in the kitchen. When it gets to the slower part, I've been surrounded. I keep singing and dancing past them. Dean finally reaches out by thought, 'Why are you singing.'_

_"It makes me feel better about creating moments of tension!" I scream out over my music. 'Why are you yelling.' Sam thinks. "Because I love this song! I'm not just a rock girl! I'm a major mix baby!" Dean stops me dead in my tracks. He's kissing me. During the major part of_ ** "Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony." ** _I'm confused. I take my earbuds out. I pry Dean off me. "What the h-e-double hockey sticks!"_

_"What? You were stressed. I figured that would help." He smiles — that liar._

_"Liar! Why did you do that?"_

_"He was trying to get your attention. He bet me that that's what would get you to stop the music." Sam grumbles, handing over a twenty-dollar bill. Now_ _I'm_ _pissed._

_"You bet on me!" I holler._

_"Just a little."_

_"Well, unless you're spending it on me,_ _I'm_ _taking it," I say, grabbing it out of their hands and run out of the kitchen to the garage. They are on my heels. I jump into the truck and lock the doors. They start banging on it. I very dramatically put my earbuds back in and turn it up super loud. Dean's thoughts interest me. 'I was going to spend it on you, sweetheart.' I look at Dean. He seems very serious. I take out an earbud and roll down the window a centimeter. "Make up a nickname for me," I say arms crossed facing forward._

_"What?" Dean asks. I start to put the earbud back in. "No, no, no wait. Um... Well, I was thinking of one while you were in the hospital. Uh... Baby?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why that?"_

_"Because of the Dirty Dancing movie quote. It was super sweet."_

_"Blaze called me that I like your answer, but come up with something else you can explain like that."_

_"Wait. That's not really what I wanted to say. Um........ My little Pooh Bear." He looks down just as the rest of us look at him._

_"Why?"_

_"Again?" He lifts his head._

_"Yes,_ _ 'Nobody puts Baby in a corner.' _ _has nothing to do with Winnie the Pooh."_

_"Cause we both like Pooh Bear, and I want you to be mine." He dropped his head again. I unlock the doors, and before he noticed, I kiss him on the cheek and put the money in his left front pants pocket._

_"Thank you," I whisper in his ear._

_"No problem." He whispers back. We walk back inside and go into the main room. We sit around talking._ _I want to talk about the fantastic vision I saw with Cas._


	25. Sam's view 7

A/N  
Just a heads up, the last bit of this chapter is a little scandalous, so if you don't want to read that, it's okay just, please read the beginning of the chapter.  
-Amy

We are all sitting around talking. But despite the funny chatter, all I can think about is Claire and what happened today.

"Sam, stop your bumming me out. Think happy thoughts." She stops and looks down. I think 'what's wrong.' "It's nothing. Well, since your going to call me out for on my horrible lying skills. Cas, do you remember when you put me in the trance so I could see our future. Well, I saw something that I've wanted to talk about, but you know." She still has his blood on her shirt, I realize. "Oh, right. Well, I saw us all sitting around a table during what I assume is fall with my family. Dean, you're holding the baby from the black smoke vision. There is an older kid. Sam, the kid is on your feet, trying to walk. We are all laughing and smiling. It also came after the smoke vision like it's supposed to be in order. I think you guys get through the smoke and the figure." She is giving us a brilliant smile, and I was about to join her when Cas talks.

"Well yeah. When you purposely look for your visions, it shows them in order. I'm assuming the Marked Dean's vision was first. Then the baby comes from that or other activities. That could be what Missouri was talking about. The miracle. That proves it." He sat back and looked happy. I'm getting ready to laugh when Dean jumps in.

"Not only do Claire and I have a kid, but it was conceived by me raping her. I get fixed by this miracle baby that may or may not be normal. I meet Claire's dad, and he doesn't hate me. We all come around a table with her family for what I assume is thanksgiving dinner outside where I'm holding said maybe totally human baby and Sam has a kid he's walking around."

"If it helps, it looks like my grandma's house," Claire whispers.

"Well yeah. It means we all don't move into some house or something. That means we might still be hunting. Which means our baby may not be even a little bit different. That does make me feel better. Thanks."

"Your welcome." She is still sad. I look at Dean pissed.

"What the hell did you do that for? You just ruined your _little Pooh Bear's_ happy thought you jerk."

"Bitch. I was trying-"

"To bring her hopes down. To make her suffer like you."

"No! To see that this could be a bad thing. She doesn't need to get her hopes up for a happy ending if there's a possibility for it being bad. She would lose her faith in everything and everyone."

"Stop it! You think this is helping. What if this is that damned fight? You could set all this in motion so much faster than it needs to be. Please stop!" Claire yells. She looks down. I try to walk over to her, but she waves us away. Her face is flushed. I think she's having issues breathing. She puts her head in between her knees and starts to fall we rush to her. She's just blankly staring up when we put her on the ground. I remember.

"Claire! Claire! Look at me! Come on, Claire!" She finally looks at me.

"Sammy. I think I just had another first."

"What's that?"

"I think I just had a panic attack. I had tunnel vision, and I could hear you, but I couldn't see you. All I could see was the baby with demon eyes." She started crying. I look at Dean, pleading with him to help her. He nods and takes her in his arms, puts her in his lap, and swivels in place. I get an idea. I take her phone out of her pocket and put her earbuds in. I press the play button. After a moment, she begins to sing, _"Give me love by Ed_ _Sheeran_ _."_ I like this song.

Especially when she sings it, she sounds just as beautiful as she looks, I think to myself. She gently smiles at me. She stopped crying when she started singing. I wipe her tears and do the nose rubbing thing I saw her mother do in Claire's memories. She thinks to me, _**'I love you.' 'I love you too,'**_ I think back. She sings for what feels like days. It turns out it was 6 hours. She eventually just fell asleep on us. I left her music playing when I picked her up for Dean. She snuggled in closer, letting me know she woke up during the switch. She smiles up at me, with her eyes still closed, at my thought of how beautiful she always is. When I got her in her bed, I was prepared to sleep in here again. So when she grabbed my hand, I got in without hesitation. But Dean, he looked at her. I think they were having a mental conversation. Eventually, he climbed in. I believe Claire does this so we can't go to bed mad.

I mean at least we are with her. She elbows me in the rib. "He just said I do this, so you don't go to bed angry since you get to sleep with me." She tells Dean. He seems to think about this for a minute then shrugs. She elbows him too. But she got a worse reaction out of him. He reaches over top her and tickles her. She is screaming like crazy. I roll off the bed to get out of there cause she's losing it. Somehow she flips him over onto his back, and she has a knife at his throat, smiling. "I win." She hollers.

"Yeah, I guess that means you do." He takes the knife from her and flips her back onto her back. "Well, I won twice so." She gets pissed and takes it back and flips him backward. She gets in his face.

"I always win." She sounds like a scary midget clown. Dean seems taken aback by it, till she gives him a one-second kiss. Then somehow, she has the knife back wherever it came from and is lying back down under the covers. Now we are both god damn confused.

"But we are still not going to bed angry," I whisper. She chucks my pillow at me and starts crazy, laughing. It's a mixture of hyperventilating and a witches cackle. She looks at me.

"I thought everything I did was beautiful, samsqueak." She says, crawling towards me.

"Everything you do is beautiful." I back up.

"Then why are you comparing me to a witch, samsqueak." She gets closer.

"Some witches are beautiful. But none of them are as beautiful as you." I try to back up more, but I hit my back against the wall. She straddles my lap.

"You sure, Samsqueak?"

"Of course." She gives me the same kiss she gave Dean. Then she's back in the bed, under the covers. But this time she's giggling. I get up and pull the covers down to show her face. She's blushing as red as a cherry. She tries to pull the blankets back up, but Dean and I hold it down. I get an idea, and we both go for it. We kiss the cheek we are closest to, and she blushes even more. I say she's as bright as a fire truck. "Guess what."

"What?" Dean says.

"We are still not going to bed, angry." I smile down at a pissed off Claire. She looks like she wants to take a swing at me. But instead, she sits up and walks to her duffle bag. She decides to take it all. She walks out, giving a giant, scary smile. Dean and I look at each other.

"Does she want us to follow?" He asks me.

"I have no idea. Let's wait for a second and see if she comes back." He nods. After what feels like hours, we are about to go after her when we hear her coming back. She sticks her beautiful, smooth, long, left leg in the cracked door up to her exposed mid-thigh. She is facing away from us, I think. Dean and I sit very quickly. She pulls that leg back and takes the other one thought the door, almost up her leg. She peeks her head through a little seeing her captivated audience she decides to come in. Slowly she comes in wearing a very short, light blue, semi-see-through, spaghetti strap, fuzzy-ended dress. Underneath, you can see a matching bra and panties. She gives us a slow turn revealing that the panties are very cheeky. She is smiling when she turns back around. I'm pretty sure it caused by the thoughts that are being thought. But then I feel it. Dean and my jaws have dropped so far it feels like they are coming out of socket. She moves to sit cross-legged on the bed in front of us. She closed our mouths.

"Guess what." She says, eyebrows bouncing.

"What?" Dean and I stammer.

"You're going to bed angry." She smiles and jumps down over the top of the blankets. She puts her head down on her pillow.

"What makes you think that?" Dean chuckles.

"I have a rule." She lifts her head. "If there be some hot dudes in my bed, I can't be _bothering_ them if they both wanna stay." She looked at both of us in two places. One being the eyes. She dropped her head back down. We look at each other.

"Fuck. You are something." I tell her.

"I know." She says dramatically.

"Are you seriously trying to quote star wars? Right now!"

"I do, or I do not. There is no try." She smiles at me so hard. I'm about to lose my damn mind. I look at Dean. He must be thinking the same thing cause he has his hands ready for rock paper scissors. I win round one, and Dean wins round two. We both look at each other ready.

"Rock, paper, scissors. Shoot!" I have paper, and he has rock. I fist pump the air. I'm so happy.

"You guys are so weird." Claire giggles. I pick her up, facing me. She shrieked then smiles down at me measuring us with her hand to prove she is taller. The one time, when I'm standing with her legs wrapped around my torso just above my hips. Dean leaves. I begin kissing her. Rubbing my hands all over her back. She's caressing me back with her hands on my face. I slowly bring her down on the bed. I mentally keep asking if she wants to stop. She always whispers, "no."

\---------------------------------------  
A/N

WARNING

Very mature content bout to happen. I welcome you to skip the next bit if you would like.

\-------------------------------

I leave a trail of kisses down her face, neck then her chest. She sits up on my lap and runs her hand through my hair. She lets me pull off her dress. We pull off my shirt, deadlocked in kissing.

"Do you want to stop?" I whisper.

"No." She whispers back, smiling. She unhooks my belt. I look at her. She nods. I help her take off my pants. I leave another trail of kisses down to her stomach. She's smiling. I come back up to kiss her face. I look at her, right in the eyes, and mentally ask her if I can take off her bra. "Yes." She whispers. I gently reach my hands behind her back and unhook it. I throw it behind us and look at her. I smile. I tell her mentally that she's so beautiful. She smiles back. "Keep going." She whispers gently into my ear.

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Yes." I pull off her panties. She pulled down my boxers. We look at each other. "You're so handsome." She told me.

"Your way more beautiful." She smiles at me. She pushes me onto my back. We go back to kissing. I turn us so that she's on her back again. "I'm sorry. This might hurt."

"Doubtful. I love you."

"I love you." Her back arches up to me as I enter her. She smiles up at me. I smile back. I start kissing her all over her arms, her legs, her chest. She doesn't stop smiling. She sits us up, and she kisses me all over. I don't stop smiling.


	26. Dean's view 7

I go to the main room after I leave them to do whatever they are going to do, which leaves me alone with my thoughts. And the bourbon and the beer. I know what Missouri said. It's after a fight. Over Claire. Oh lovely. I'm so sorry. I get drunk. I know if I do... I know what's going to happen. But I can't handle the chance of what's going on in that room. I start on the beer. Before I know it, I've drunk all 10 of them and half the bourbon. Before I drink it all, I write Claire a note. I leave it on the bourbon with the twenty I won for her. I write Sammy one too. I leave it on Baby's windshield with the keys. I go on a motorcycle. I keep on looking back. I love them. And I'm leaving them. I shouldn't have had anything to drink. Dammit, they are going to hate me. But what do I care they have each other.

Slowly I have stopped caring about them.

I care about the next closest bar.


	27. Sam's view 8

A/N

There's more dirty in the middle of the chapter. Sorry, I made it like that if you haven't wanted to read it, you still don't have to.

******************************

When I wake up, I reach my hand across the bed to find her. But she's not in bed. I get up and look around. She's not in this room, and the outfit she was wearing is gone. As I start to leave, I hear her humming something. I breathed and got back in the bed. When she comes in, she is carrying a tray with food and is humming a song I have heard before. She throws me my boxers, and we smile at each other. She gets in as I pull the boxers on. She puts the tray down on the bed. There are eggs, pancakes, and sausage links.

"What's all this for?"

"You gave me an amazing sex. I figure I can make you a decent breakfast."

"You gave me amazing sex too," I say, kissing her ear and neck.

"Yeah, but you were amazing I was kinda just there." She giggled.

"No, you were amazing too." She looks down. I lift her face with my fingers. Her face is a mixture of sad and confused. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. Somethings..... Different in the bunker. It's never felt like this before."

"That's because we've never done that before." I laughed.

"Sam, be serious. Something is wrong."

"Well, what's it feel like?"

"Like it's emptier. Somethings... Missing." She closes her eyes. She gasped, gets up, and runs out the door. I follow quickly. She's in Dean's room. "Dean! Shit!" She runs to the main room. "Dean! Dammit! He's gone."

"What?"

"He's gone, Samsqueak. He left us." She started crying. I gripped her into my chest for a hug. "You know what this means?" She whispers.

"Yeah." She started laughing. "What?" I looked down at her. She looks up at me.

"At least it won't be my first," we both laugh. I kiss the top of her forehead and wipe her tears. She looks at something on the other side of the room, confused.

"What?" She points to the piece of paper on the empty bottle of bourbon. Dean must have gotten drunk before he left. She goes over and reads the paper. When she starts to reread it for the fifth time, I take it from her and read it.

My dear little Pooh Bear,

I knew you would look here. Yes, I started drinking. I'm so sorry. I will try to stay away as long as possible to give you as much time with my brother as possible. Be happy, please. My brother needs you more than I will care to admit. I love you. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight the anger I felt at the possibility of you and my brother sleeping together. I assume you did. I'm so sorry for what I will do to you when I come back. I love you. I would never want you to have to watch over your shoulder for the rest of the time I can fight this. I love you. I'm so sorry I couldn't resist this. But I will resist coming back as long as possible. Make sure you and Sam have the kid in your vision of our thanksgiving before I get there.

Love, Dean

In the corner of the note, there is a 1. My brother must have left me one somewhere. I know where he would have put it. I take Claire's hand as she rubs the twenty Dean won for her, and we walk to the garage. Sure enough on his car, there are the keys and the note he left for me.

Hey Sammy,

By now, you have figured out I started drinking. So we both know what's going to happen. I will fight for her Sam. I will fight for your happiness. Take Baby out on the cases you will have to go on with Claire. You will have to protect her. Not just from me. Even though we both know you won't be there for that. Protect her from everything and everyone who would even think about harming our girl. Don't let her get hurt, or I will come back and hurt you. Be a good boy, and keep our girl safe.

Bye, Dean

I read it and smile. Claire takes it from me and smiles too. But then she starts bawling. I pull her into a hug again.

"Try to see it like this," I say, taking her face in my palms. "At least we will have time to work on us without any interruptions for a while."

"Not if we wanna give your brother the baby he thinks we are having."

"That's still a while."

"Yeah, but even then, we'll always be wondering, is today the day your crazed brother rapes me."

"Don't say that. We will have other ways to take that off our minds." I kiss her from her cheek to her ear then her neck. She giggles and runs her hands through my hair.

A/N  
Warning scandalous things ahead.  
*

**********

I take my hands from her back down to her nice ass, then to the back of her legs and hoist her up. She wraps her legs around me again. Our lips are deadlocked in a passionate kiss. Today she has been with us for 25 days, and never in my craziest dreams would I have thought this would be how we were celebrating. I take her to my room. At first, she looks around. I realized she's never been in here before. I let her look around as I pull off the dress, bra, and panties. She pulls off my boxers with ease, and I kick them off as she hops onto my bed. When we are ready for me to enter, she smiles, which gives me an idea. I leave a trail of kisses with a slight bite down her body. Where I stopped last time, I leave a nice hickey and keep going till I get between her legs.  
I looked up at her, and she nodded. As I gently pushed my tongue to do all the things she would like, she moaned wildly. Climax after climax, she moaned louder and louder as I did more, expertly. When I was done, I kissed my way back up. I positioned myself to enter, and she moaned like crazy and dug her fingertips down my back. I moaned right along with her as my climaxes began. I felt when she felt it go through her. She gave her loudest moan yet and arched her back as I sped up. When we were both satisfied, I got out and rolled on to my back. We both breathed heavily.

****************  
Not so scandalous stuff pass this point.

"Now that... Was amazing sex." She stated. I smiled and laughed. She grabbed my hand, and I intertwined our fingers.

"Yeah, that was." She rolled on to her side and looked at me.

"How did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?"

"Too much practice," I told her rolling on to my side, and we gently kissed. She smiled against my lips. I did too. She put her head in between my neck and shoulder, and I played smoothly with her sweet-smelling long hair. We stayed right there for what felt like weeks. It was for 7 hours. It's now 8 pm. She got up and put her clothes on. "Where are you going?"

"We haven't eaten all day, and our food is in my bed. Where do you think I'm going." She used her finger to motion for me to come with her. After a huff, I got up and pulled my boxers and flannel on. When I got out, she was already walking out of her room with our food that had gone bad. We walked to the kitchen hands intertwined. I washed the dishes. She hugged my back. When I was done, she made pancakes and tater tots. When I looked at her, she smiled. We sit and look at each other. When we're both done eating, I carried her bridal style back to my room. We spoon comfortably till she wants to get up so she can get a shower.

"Well, I can come with you," I say, smiling and standing.

"No, because then I won't be able to get anything done." I start kissing her neck with my body pressed against her back. "Okay, you can come but no kissing. I need to get one before my period comes." I turn her around and kiss her forehead. We walked to the bathroom after we grab some clothes. She climbs in quickly. I follow soon behind. When I get in, she already has her blond hair wet and is putting shampoo in.

"You are fast." I smile.

"No, I just wanna get back in your bed." She smiles. She washed the shampoo out and put the conditioner in. There is a wait time on it where you're not supposed to wash it out, and Claire's period is supposed to start in three days. "You know that means no more mind-blowing sex for a while."

"How long is this while?"

"About five days starting tomorrow. I find that if I sit around and do nothing for two days before it starts, it doesn't hurt as much." She giggles as I look at her like she's crazy.

"I don't know if I can go that long without our epic sex. I might go wondering."

"You better not. You wonder, even a little, and there won't be anything to come back to." She grabs hold of my arms as I shampoo my hair. I look at her. She looks serious. I get a little worried, and she smiles at me, which causes me to smile back.

"I could never leave you." She gets up on her toes, and we kiss — a sweet, short one. I wash my shampoo out, and she washes out her conditioner.

When we are done, I turn the water off, and we get dressed in the bathroom. She brushes her teeth, and I hold her from behind. We watch each other. 'What are you thinking?' She looks down. I turn her around and lift her face to mine. 'What's wrong?'

"This feels wrong now. We pushed Dean away with us. We pushed him to go dark side, and we pushed him to rape me in the near future." I held her close.

"Hey, my brother will fight this. It won't be soon."

"But it is. The kids I see look maybe a year apart. They also like similar. I think Dean is right. We are going to have a kid soon, and then he comes back, and I get pregnant again." All I can do is look at her. 'Are you okay? Sam!' She thinks at me. That's the last thing I remember.

******************************

A/N

Whoa.

What's happening to Sam?

Where's Dean?

Is there going to be two new Winchesters running around the bunker soon?

I guess you have to keep reading.


	28. Dean's view 8

I am doing a tremendous job of not caring. Blondes, pretty girls, and strong-willed ones are not Claire. They are girls I can torment, get drunk, and ditch with no emotion. Being this me is so much fun. I kill stupid guys for even looking at me. I called Crowley on my way to my second bar. He has just been watching me. Ever since that fight I had with his mother, which was right before we meet Claire, he hasn't been able to focus. He's been making sure I clean up my messes, though, watching for hunters. It's not like last time in a lot of ways. He acts like I'm a lost puppy he needs to watch out for. It makes me furious when he looks at me with his disappointed look. I'm not doing anything wrong. They are. Claire and Sam are. They are probably screwing in my car right now. Who needs them? Not me. If this freaking future Claire and Missouri saw is going to come true, something is seriously going to have to push me over my limit.


	29. Claire's view 9

https://youtu.be/DHEVW-uazuI

"I PRAY TO THE ANGEL CASTIEL!! CAS GET YOUR WINGED ASS OVER HERE!" I yell as loud as I could with Sam's head in my lap. He hit his head hard on the ground. I'm anxious. He's been out for more than a minute, which could mean a lot of issues. 

"What's wrong?" Cas interrupts my thoughts.

"Cas, somethings wrong, he fainted and hasn't come back to."

"How long?"

"4 minutes."

"That's pretty long. Here, I'll take him to your room." In a flash, we are all on my bed, and Cas was healing Sam's face and trying to wake him up.

"Is he okay, Cas?" He wouldn't look up at me, but I got some colors of confusion as he thought to me, 'I don't know.' As I spent the next 4 minutes trying to get into his head enough to talk to him for practice a nice distraction Cas and I kept trying to wake up Sam. 'Sammy, if you hear this wake-up. Please.' I thought into his head. I saw his eyelids moving.

"Claire?" He croaked out. I released the breath I don't remember holding and took his hand.

"I'm here, Sammy, and I'm so glad you're awake."

"So, what happened?" Cas asks.

"I told Sam a theory about the kids and my thanksgiving vision. I think Sam and I have a kid, and somehow Dean finds out after I give birth. He comes back and.... well we know, and boom, I'm pregnant again. Sammy, please don't faint again." I say, looking him deep in those gorgeous eyes. He gives me a look and thinks, 'are you serious.' The Hazel smartassy meets green and brown pissy. 'Duh,' I think back. He gently laughs and pulls me down to kiss him.

"So Cas. You think it could be true?" Sam asks wholehearted.

"I mean, it's a possibility." Cas sputters.

"Cas, is there something on your mind?" I question. He turned his face to me and gave me his look of total embarrassment.

"What?"

"I... read a.... um.. providence in heaven once. It said.... well.. that if the two vessels of Michael and Lucifer survived or one-uped them then.... well they would both fall for a girl with different abilities and struggles and they.... both would fall in love with her.. and both make her.... bear... children. These children.. will also be... special and... um..." Cas stopped and ran his hand through his hair. "They will be... the next vessels. Lucifer and Michael could come back." I lose it. I fall off the bed. Sam tried to help me up, but I waved him away.

"So, not only are my children real and have two fathers, but they will also be vessels for the worst battle to come?!?" I yell. Cas sadly nods, and I stand up and punch the wall behind me. I scream and holler till Sam makes me stop. He shows me my hands that I can't feel, which is probably a good thing since they are covered in blood and already bruising. 

"It's okay. We will deal with this, just like last time." Sam calms me just enough to question Cas more.

"Is there anything else you can tell us, Cas?"

"Well as you know I've been kicked out of heaven, but I may be able to ask someone," Cas tells us of one of his angel friends who could help with the kids and tell us about another angel named Metatron who might be able to help us with Dean's mark.

We are going to have to go to a park cause that's the best place to house the door to Heaven. Which, by the way, a real place that is not what is drilled into our brains. According to Cas, his "friend," Hannah may be able to help us get to this Metatron dip weed. Yes, I put quotation marks on "friend" because Cas seems to like this chick. When we get to the park, we sit and wait for an excellent time to sneak up on the armed guards.   
  



End file.
